


Arcee Bee's Bottom Hyuk 1 Shot Collection

by arcee_bee



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Spitroasting, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: This is where I'll be posting my 1 shot bottom!hyuk stories, please check the warnings before reading them because some of them could have hard smut, dubious/ non consent, or trigger warning.*Chapter 11: Canary / Haehyuk - Warning: non-con, gangbang, forced relationship, evil!haeChapter 10" Alien; Origin/ Tentacle monster X Hyuk, Haehyuk - Warning: dub-con, tentacle rapeChapter 9: Big Issue 2020/ Haehyuk - Warning: Mellow-nessChapter 8: All Hallows Eve/ Haehyuk - Warning: ToysChapter 7: Alien Abduction/ Haehyuk - Warning: dubious consent, abduction, alien! haeChapter 6: Pina Colada/ Haehyuk - Warning: outdoor sexChapter 5: Detention!! - Haehyuk, Sihyuk, Kyuminhyuk, Chulhyuk - Warning: Gangbang, slight non-conChapter 4: Vanilla Sky - Haehyuk - Warning: DisabilityChapter 3: Lemon Custard - HaeHyuk, KangTeuk - Warning: Creampie, First TimeChapter 2: Reset - HaeHyuk - Warning: Edging, Dubious Consent, Sex Toy, Cock Ring, Orgasm Denial, Rough SexChapter 1: Dorm Story - HaeHyuk + Kyu - Warning: threesome, spit roasting****
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/ Lee Hyukjae, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Dorm Story - Haehyuk + Kyu

Title: Dorm Story  
Pairing: HaeHyuk + Kyu  
Kink: 3 some, bareback, spitroasting  
Warning: -

Hyukjae arrived back to the dorm at ten, relatively quick compared to his busy schedule lately, he was tired and sleepy. The only thing he had on his mind was sleep. But of course his boyfriend had to come and ruin his plans.

To think that they’d known each others for more than ten years, weren’t there should be more understanding?

Of course not when it came to Lee Donghae. The idiot had to come barging into Hyukjae’s room and before Hyukjae even done taking off his sweater, Donghae began to nag.

“… and you never had time for me! How could you do that Hyuk?! You missed my birthday on purpose…!”

Hyukjae sighed and massaged his temple, he knew Donghae was younger than him, but he never thought that nowadays Donghae seemed to be his sugar baby. The idiot had a brain more suitable for a seventeen year old instead of his 34 year old self.

“Hae, keep your voice down, Kyuhyun is sleeping next door”, Hyukjae reminded the younger man.

“Are you even listening to me?! Is that all you have in mind?! Hyukjae!”

“What?!” Hyukjae said back, he was getting annoyed, “This is a dorm Hae, other people want to rest!”

“I knew it! You spend more time with Kyuhyun than me lately! You had breakfast with him while you always said no when I wanted to take you out for a meal!”

This time Hyukjae was tired of the accusation and snapped back at his boyfriend, “What the hell Donghae?! He’s your dongsaeng as much as mine! We had meals together because we live in the same apartment unit!”

They argued for some more time, until suddenly Kyuhyun screamed from the room next door, telling them to be quiet.

Hyukjae quickly stopped mid-sentence.

Donghae’s eyes caught the sight of the man he loved, cheeks slightly blushed because of the anger, lips red and inviting, slightly opened.

How could he ever get tired of this?

Hyukjae turned his attention back to his boyfriend, but Donghae was no longer standing on his spot, he was right in front of Hyukjae, and before Hyukjae got the chance to say anything, the younger man caught his lips in a heated kiss.

“What …” his question was quickly swallowed by Donghae’s hungry mouth.

After all these years, Hyukjae had learned one thing, it was better to leave Donghae to do what he wanted when he was like this. Donghae could be unpredictable and crazy, Hyukjae had enough sore days to proof that.

Donghae’s hands began to undress him, fondling Hyukjae’s body in the process, causing the older man to release a soft moan into their kiss.

“Well I’ll be damned”, Hyukjae sighed, but he ended up undressing his boyfriend as well.

Hyukjae was thrown into his own bed as soon as he was stripped out of his clothes, Donghae undid his belt and quickly shed his own clothes before joining his boyfriend on the bed.

At the sight of Hyukjae’s naked body, Donghae quickly latched his mouth on Hyukjae’s smooth skin, starting from Hyukjae’s inviting neck and shoulder.

“H-hae … no … don’t leave marks … ah … ooohhh …” Hyukjae’s complains were turning into moans as Donghae expertly changed his assaults downright.

Donghae knew the drill, as much as he wanted to leave marks on Hyukjae’s porcelain-white skin, Hyukjae would be in deep trouble if their fans spotted them. Listening to the make-up noona ranting was one thing but ELF had eyes as sharp as the senior detective at Seoul Police Department.

However, Hyukjae’s torso was another thing, right? Donghae enjoyed his Hyukjae moaning and panting as he trailed licks and bites all the way down.

“Fuck Donghae! Nggh…!” Hyukjae’s back arched off the bed as Donghae suddenly began to jerk his growing arousal roughly.

“Ssh … You don’t want other people to hear you, right?” Donghae grinned, his hands continued to masturbate Hyukjae’s organ, “This is a dorm, Hyukkie, other people want to rest …” he alternated between rubbing the tip and pumping the sensitive glans of Hyukjae’s member, causing Hyukjae to approach his orgasm faster.

“F-fuck!” Hyukjae groaned as the hands that were bringing him closer to his peak suddenly stopped.

“Can’t get you to come just yet, babe”, Donghae grinned sadistically.

Hyukjae rolled his eyes, he knew what his boyfriend wanted.

“Inside the shoe box under the bed”, he groaned.

Donghae reached under the bed, he found the shoe box and opened it.

“Wow, no wonder you need to hide these under the bed”, he commented, inside the box were three different types of lube, one was edible, another one had chili sticker on it and the last one was a normal lube they usually had. A rigid glass dildo and a pink silicone dildo Donghae had never seen before were there too. To Donghae’s pride, they were smaller than his ‘blue whale’.

“Have you been playing with yourself lately, Hyuk?” Donghae watched Hyukjae getting ready on his four.

“Yes, just hurry up”, Hyukjae scowled.

Donghae parted Hyukjae’s ass, the tight pink orifice winked at him.

“You said you’re busy and wouldn’t see me for days, then you play with your toys instead of asking me to come and fuck you?” Donghae slapped the pale white ass in front of him, “You really need to be punished, Hyuk”.

He uncapped the warming lube and poured it on Hyukjae’s ass.

“W-wait! Not that one! It’s going to be really hot!” Hyukjae protested.

“All the better to fuck you with”, Donghae grinned cheerfully and poured more.

Before Hyukjae could protest, Donghae was already slathering his fingers with the lube, he began to finger Hyukjae’s hole, expertly finding the spots that he knew would make Hyukjae mewl and moan.

Hyukjae let out another curse, it didn’t take long for the lube to turn his insides tingling and sensitive. Donghae’s teasing fingers only made his nerves begged for something bigger and harder to fill him.

“You’re right, it is very warm”, Donghae commented, using four fingers to leisurely fuck Hyukjae’s needy channel.

“Lee Donghae, stop playing around and fuck me … Hngggh!” Hyukjae’s angry exclamation was cut as Donghae played with his prostate, turning Hyukjae into a mess of whorish moans.

“Why are you always cursing, Hyuk?” Donghae pretended to sigh.

Hyukjae couldn’t take it anymore, he turned around and pushed Donghae to lay on the bed, Donghae’s arousal was hard and ready for some real action. He slathered Donghae’s member with the warming lube and before the younger man could say anything, he straddled Donghae’s lap, guiding the engorged organ into his opening.

“Damn Hyuk …”, Donghae groaned, his member slid into Hyukjae’s warm channel.

Hyukjae began to move, positioning himself so Donghae’s organ would fill his hungry hole, the heat caused by the warming lube only made him hornier. He threw his head back as he bounced on Donghae’s lap.

They shared a messy kiss, as Hyukjae kept riding Donghae’s ‘blue whale’.

“H-hae … close … “ Hyukjae moaned.

“Together Hyuk”, Donghae held on to Hyukjae’s waist and helped the older man to keep his pace, Hyukjae’s movements were getting sloppy as he was getting closer to his orgasm.

Suddenly Hyukjae tightened his channel, causing Donghae to yell in pleasure, the way Hyukjae’s inner muscles gripped him tightly pushed him over the edge, he ejaculated into Hyukjae’s rectum with a low groan.

Feeling Donghae’s seed filling him, Hyukjae’s orgasm followed. Soon they were both panting in a mess of limbs and bodily fluids on Hyukjae’s bed.

Hyukjae closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath, he didn’t move when Donghae pulled away. He let the younger man held him.

A couple of minutes passed before Donghae kissed Hyukjae’s forehead, “I really hate it when you don’t have time for us”.

Hyukjae opened his eyes, “I’m not a composer like you … Dancing is my main ability and being a dancer is not a long term career … I need to start a new career before …”

Donghae silenced his boyfriend with a kiss on Hyukjae’s sweet plump lips.

“Don’t say that”, Donghae said as the kiss ended, “I understand, it’s just that as your lover I want to be selfish sometimes”.

Hyukjae sighed, he pinched Donghae’s cheek with a pout.

They enjoyed the quiet moment for another while, until Donghae’s naughty grin returned, “You really need to be punished, Hyuk … So what do you say … round two?”

Hyukjae was actually tired, but he somehow felt a bit guilty for neglecting his boyfriend, so he nodded, “Alright”.

That was how Hyukjae ended up on his four, ass in the air, the pink silicone dildo plugging his lubed hole.

“Stay where you are”, Donghae smirked devilishly, “I have to get something”.

“What?! Hae!” Hyukjae’s protests were cut as Donghae added the vibration level, causing Hyukjae to yelp as the vibration attacked his prostate.

“Wait for me okay?” Donghae pressed a wet kiss against Hyukjae’s face.

Donghae put on his pants and went to the room next door. He didn’t even knock, he knew Kyuhyun’s room was usually unlocked. Hyukjae might not hear it but he heard something when they were having sex.

“How long are you going to listen to your Hyung having sex?” Donghae caught Kyuhyun completely off guard.

“D-donghae?!” for once, Khyuhyun was speechless.

“Come on, let’s go get the real thing instead of acting like an old pervert!” Donghae pulled the younger man.

“I heard you jerking off at the sound of us having sex”, Donghae continued, “You’ve been single for too long, Cho Kyuhyun!”

Grabbing the maknae, Donghae pulled Kyuhyun to Hyukjae’s bedroom. He shoved the taller man into the room, before closing the door and undressed himself.

“Go on, help yourself”.

Kyuhyun’s face flushed red, he always knew that he was straight, but the sight greeting him was enough to turn him gay.

Hyukjae was on his four, legs spread and a pink dildo was plugging his ass. Traces of come were fresh on Hyukjae’s legs and inner thighs, several bite marks decorated Hyukjae’s torso. At the rustling sound of Kyuhyun entering the room, the older man turned around. Hyukjae’s face blushed at the sight of Kyuhyun.

“Hae? What …?”

“I heard him jerking off when we were having sex earlier”, Donghae shrugged, “So I offered him to join”.

Kyuhyun never thought of him as a homosexual or even bisexual, he was always interested in girls, he had past relationship with girls and despite the fan service he had to do, he never had any interest to have sex with a man.

But then there was Hyukjae. If there was a third gender, that would be Hyukjae.

“What are you waiting for? This is better than eavesdropping from next door isn’t?” Donghae kicked his pants off and jumped to join Hyukjae on the bed.

Kyuhyun was unsure at first, but curiosity pushed him to reach out and touched Hyukjae. He stroke Hyukjae’s smooth thighs, they were really smooth like a girl’s.

Hyukjae turned around, but Donghae pulled him into a deep kiss.

They made out hotly with Hyukjae hovering on top of Donghae, and as much as Kyuhyun was holding on to his heterosexuality, he was close to drooling at the sight.

Kyuhyun parted Hyukjae’s ass, his hole was plugged with the pink silicone dildo, set on medium vibration. The area slick with bodily fluids and lube, feeling a little bolder, Kyuhyun played with the pink toy. As he pushed the toy deeper, he accidentally pressed the button and turned the vibration to high, Hyukjae let out a strangled moan that suspiciously sounded like pain.

“He likes it”, Donghae said, as if reading Kyuhyun’s mind, “Keep going, he’ll be fully hard soon”.

Kyuhyun played with the toy like what he saw in the porn, pressing the dildo into Hyukjae and pulled it, before plugging it back in. He rubbed the place between Hyukjae’s balls and his hole.

“Kyu …! Fuck!” Hyukjae cursed.

“He’s getting close Kyu”, Donghae warned, “You better fuck him now”.

Kyuhyun pulled the toy from Hyukjae’s hole, the pink opening was slightly gaping after being fucked by Donghae and the toy, thick white liquid escaped the hole obscenely.

Suddenly, his pants were getting too tight … Kyuhyun quickly shed his clothes. A bottle of lube was right next to his hand, Kyuhyun uncapped it and lubed himself.

“I’m coming in Hyuk”, he warned the older man.

As Kyuhyun’s organ entered Hyukjae’s welcoming hole, warmth enveloped him. Kyuhyun was not a virgin, but Hyukjae was better than any girl he’d ever been with and probably those smut fanfictions about Hyukjae were true.

Hyukjae moved his hips, following Kyuhyun’s thrust. Kyuhyun was afraid to hurt the older man so he gave several experimental thrusts, one particular deep thrust caused Hyukjae to groan and curse, making Kyuhyun stopped, worried that he might hurt his Hyung.

“Keep going, he likes it rough”, Donghae told him.

Kyuhyun was still unsure about it.

“Fuck me properly Kyu”, Hyukjae turned and locked his eyes at Kyuhyun’s, “Or I’ll hate you forever”.

“Uh … Okay …”

The next minute, Kyuhyun was fucking Hyukjae mercilessly, Hyukjae kept making those sexy moans every time Kyuhyun hit the right spot. His organ stood erect despite being untouched.

“Help me Hyuk”, Donghae positioned his boyfriend between his legs, Hyukjae quickly took the cue and began to blow Donghae’s member, “Aaah … yes … like that …” he moaned sexily as Hyukjae expertly deep throated him.

Kyuhyun couldn’t think, his mind was overloaded with sensations he didn’t know existed. Hyukjae’s channel was hot and gripping his member hungrily, encouraging him to thrust deeper and harder.

His hands traveled to Hyukjae’s torso, feeling the milky skin, teasing the hard organ a little, until it spilled more pre-come, rubbing the hard nipples on Hyukjae’s taut body.

It was him who lost it first, Kyuhyun emptied his load on Hyukjae’s greedy hole, moaning in pleasure as the spasming walls massaged his organ.

As soon as Kyuhyun removed himself from Hyukjae, the older man pulled away from Donghae’s arousal he was servicing, Donghae quickly pounced on his boyfriend and pushed into Hyukjae. Excess lube and Kyuhyun’s come painted an obscene pattern on Hyukjae’s thighs.

Kyuhyun just leaned against the headboard of the bed, watching Donghae fucked Hyukjae roughly. The older man moaned harder as he was getting closer and closer to release, his hard member trapped between their bodies. It didn’t take too long for them to reach their second orgasm of that night.

Hyukjae was laying breathless on the bed between the two men. His eyes closed, his body completely wrecked. Kyuhyun was sure Hyukjae had a schedule tomorrow and he wondered how the older man would walk.

“This is a one time thing, so there will be no repeat performance for you, got that?” Donghae warned the youngest man.

“Why did you ask me to join you guys in the first place anyway?” Kyuhyun asked.

“This is not the first time I heard you jerking off when we were at it”.

“Well this is a dorm Hyung”, Kyuhyun said back cockily, “The walls are thin and people want to rest”.

“Will you two shut up?! Someone is trying to get some rest here!” Hyukjae scolded the two.  
*  
The next morning, before the couple woke up, Kyuhyun left the room. He didn’t want to deal with the awkwardness of the morning after. It was only 5.30 AM so he could rest for another couple of hours.

He woke up again at 7, Yongsun gave him a dirty look as he sat on the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

“It’s a dorm, people are trying to sleep at night”, he said.

“Well … in my defense, it wasn’t me who made all the noise”, Kyuhyun grinned, “Where are they by the way?”

“Bathroom … starting another round I believe”.

Kyuhyun was expecting Hyukjae to come to the kitchen with a limp, but the older man looked perfectly fine. Donghae stole a kiss from his boyfriend before they entered the kitchen and Hyukjae giggled at something Donghae told him.

“You two are unbelievable!” Yongsun sighed.

The two lovers grinned.

“And you, Lee Donghae, you are banned from spending the night in this dorm!”

“We can always have a quickie after lunch”, Donghae grinned, “I don’t have to stay the night”.

“You are forever banned to come to this dorm, full stop!” the manager screamed in frustration.  
END


	2. Reset!/ haehyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not now babe”, Donghae cooed, “You have to learn to control yourself ...”

Title: Reset   
Pairing: Haehyuk  
Kink: Dub Con, Sex Toy, Cock Ring, Orgasm Control  
Warning: Edging, Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex

“Where are you going, babe?” A casual pat on his back followed by a friendly hug stopped Hyukjae’s steps.

“Uh ... I think I’m late for class”, came Hyukjae’s stuttered reply.

His boyfriend smiled, “You know you don’t have to be afraid of being late when you got me”.

Lee Hyukjae, 17 years old, was an ordinary student. He loved to dance and joined the dance club, he was rather popular with the girls as he was one of the star dancers in the school. But his life turned upside down about five months a go when his father declared bankruptcy. His life was in jeopardy and he almost had to quit school as the school he was attending was an elite private school. Then Donghae stepped in, he said that his father was interested in settling the debts, helping the family business back on track, with one condition: Hyukjae as his boyfriend.

Hyukjae never told his parents about Donghae’s request. He smiled and listened to the agreement, pretending to be interested, while behind his parents’ back, he agreed to Donghae’s condition.

Donghae was known as the prince of the school, he was the head of the student body. He was always smiling sweetly although some students and teachers already knew that he wasn’t as sweet as he appeared to be. Everybody in this school knew that the student body was nothing but a bunch of rich and powerful kids, free to do whatever they wanted and the teacher would pretend that they didn’t see anything.

Since Hyukjae accepted Donghae as his boyfriend that day, as much as he wanted to protest, he couldn’t. He wasn’t even gay before he met Donghae, but under Donghae’s order, he was forced to do whatever his so called boyfriend wanted from him, in exchange of his family’s business.

“Come Hyukkie, I have a present for you”, Donghae smirked.

“But it’s already late ...” Hyukjae tried to evade Donghae’s order in the nicest way possible. 

“Sunsaengnim won’t mind if you’re late as long as you’re with me”, Donghae pulled HyukJae to the toilet.

HyukJae suspected that Donghae wanted a quickie, his boyfriend was sexually active. Just a week after claiming HyukJae as his lover, he shamelessly made HyukJae to have sex with him.

It was the first time for Hyukjae, he was a virgin and never had sex before, although it seemed like it was a different story for Donghae. 

Donghae pushed his boyfriend into one of the cubicles, the smirk never left his face and Hyukjae started to feel uncomfortable.

“Where were you yesterday, Hyukkie?” Donghae asked him.

The question made Hyukjae tensed visibly, he knew he was supposed to go home with Donghae everyday, but yesterday he was too caught up in his dance group that he forgot the time. By the time he was done, Donghae was already gone.

“I was at the dance studio ...”

“Flirting with Siwon, right?” Donghae finished the sentence for him, making Hyukjae to looked at Donghae in alarm.

“I wasn’t flirting with him ... I was ...”

“Sssh ....” Donghae kissed Hyukjae’s plump lips to silence im, “Ryeowook told me that you were flirting with him yesterday, you don’t have to make any excuses, Hyukkie”.

At the moment, Hyukjae wished he could strangle the little blabbering traitor. He should’ve known better than to trust Ryeowook!

“I didn’t flirt with Siwon! You know I won’t do that!”, Hyukjae’s eyed widened, he tried to explain, “I will never do something like that and you know I don’t flirt with men and ...”

“Are you implying that you will flirt with women?”

“No! No I won’t do that! I won’t betray you Donghae!” HyukJae sensed the dangerous tone on Donghae’s words, “You’re the only one ...”

“You’ve been bad, Hyukkie”, Donghae lifted HyukJae’s chin with his fingers, “And you will be punished for that!” Hyukjae gulped, this didn’t sound good.

“Take off your pants”, Donghae ordered sternly.

Hyukjae obediently took off his pants, his boxer followed. When Donghae wanted something, it was unwise to refuse. He had learned his lessons, behind that sweet face, Donghae was a qualified sadist.

Strong arms parted his legs, and HyukJae panicked.

“Donghae-ah, do you want me to suck you?” Hyukjae asked, trying to change his boyfriend’s mind, he would rather suck Donghae than having Donghae fucking him. 

Anal sex was something he was still unfamiliar with, he knew his body would protest afterwards and he didn’t want to humiliate himself by limping the whole day at school.

Donghae smiled at Hyukjae’s question, “That’s really nice of you for asking me Hyukkie, but this is not about me, I’ve told you that you need to be punished right?”

Donghae showed a device to Hyukjae, it was pink, shaped like a bullet. Hyukjae shuddered as he recognized what it was.

“Do you know what is this?” Hyukjae shook his head, he didn’t want to know, “I got this especially for you Hyukkie, it’s a new toy, I just got it from the designer himself, it’s guaranteed going to take you to heaven, isn’t that nice?”

Hyukjae gulped, but answered, “Y-yes ...?”

“Aren’t you going to thank me for this?”

“T-thank you Donghae-ah...”

“That’s a good boy ... Now let me put it on you”, Donghae said cheerfully.

Hyukjae didn’t get the chance to struggle as Donghae had pushed him against the wall, spread his legs and soon a finger was touching his most private area.

“You are so tight Hyukkie”, Donghae commented as he rubbed Hyukjae’s puckering hole with the pad of his thumb, Hyukjae’s heart beat faster, waiting for the penetration.

“Donghae, don’t ... not now ... I got class and ... aaah ...!” Hyukjae was forced to moan as the slick tongue was licking his tight opening, “Ugh ... Donghae ...” Hyukjae whimpered as Donghae forced his tongue to enter his hole. Donghae’s moist tongue forced Hyukjae’s muscles to relax, the feeling was strange, Hyukjae’s nerve ends reacted at the unfamiliar stimulation, causing Hyukjae’s toes to curl inside his shoes.

Donghae rimmed him for a while, enjoying Hyukjae’s gasps and moans, before pulling back.

“Now let’s try this ...” he pushed the toy into Hyukjae’s now slick hole, Hyukjae’s body gave a small protest, but the device was pushed into his anal cavity successfully, “Can you keep it in Hyukkie?”

Hyukjae tightened his anal muscles in reply, the silicone toy slipped deeper into his insides and Donghae slapped his butt playfully.

“Now, here’s the fun part”, Donghae took out a matching pink cock ring from his pocket, he secured the elastic band around Hyukjae’s member, pulling the organ to prevent it from getting an erection before completely blocking the blood from waking Hyukjae’s desire.

Hyukjae’s eyes stared into Donghae’s pleadingly, he did not understand what his boyfriend planned to do, Donghae only laughed and added, “I got one more thing for you”, he took out another item.

A hot pink lacey g-string.

“This is to stop the toy to come out of you”, he explained.

The lace at the back of the piece of underwear fitted perfectly on HyukJae’s butt crack, pressing against his entrance to stop the toy from accidentally slipped out. The tight front side of the garment squeezed HyukJae’s organ and balls tightly, the cute ribbons decorating the piece of underwear only added his humiliation.

“Now put your pants back on”, Donghae ordered, “Although I like watching you with that g-string on, I don’t think that the school will allow you to walk around half naked”, he chuckled to himself. 

Hyukjae put the pants back on with no questions, he knew better than to anger his boyfriend. 

“Do you know what’s so special about this toy Hyukkie?” Donghae asked.

“N-no?” Hyukjae wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“This”. Donghae pressed a button on a small white plastic remote he had on his hand and in the same time, the small device inside Hyukjae vibrated.

Hyukjae yelped, he was taken a back at the sensation, the bullet-shaped toy dug right into his walls, aiming to his prostate, but in the same time, his organ was not even allowed to form an arousal. HyukJae fell to the ground, kneeling, a whimper escaped his lips as tremor wrecked his body.

“Why don’t you go back to class?” Donghae offered a hand to pick Hyukjae up, he had switched the remote back to neutral, in which Hyukjae was so thankful to.

They walked hand in hand through the corridor, just like a sweet couple, while Hyukjae was feeling dread washing over him. Today was not going to be easy for him …

Hyukjae could only describe the next two hours as complete hell. Donghae sitting two rows behind him pressed the button once in a while, sending Hyukjae deeper into a pit of sexual frenzy. With every buzz, the toy was inching closer to his prostate, and by the end of the first class, the toy found its way to Hyukjae’s bundle of sensitive nerves.

“...Ah!” Hyukjae could not stop a whimper from escaping his lips as another vibration sent jolts of sensation through his nerves. The lace and cock ring dug bit into his organ harder, preventing his body to give any reaction to the strange device abusing his prostate, adding to his misery.

“Do you have something to say, Hyukjae?” the English teacher, Mrs Kim, raised an eyebrow. She hated it when the students don’t pay attention to his class, and Hyukjae knew not to mess around with her.

“I... uh ,,, no … uh … nothing ...”, HyukJae stuttered.

To Hyukjae’s horror, the teacher approaches his desk. He was sure that he looked messed up, as he was pale and flushed, not to mention the crouching position he was in.

“You don’t look too good, Hyukjae”, she said, “Why don’t you go to the infirmary?”

Donghae must had heard the offer, because suddenly stronger vibrations emerged from the toy, setting Hyukjae’s body in fire once again.

“N-no, I’m alright … S-sunsaengnim… ah …”, Hyukjae replied, “I’m fine, ... really”.

The English teacher took the answer and continued the class, from the corner of his eyes, Hyukjae spotted Donghae’s satisfied smirk.

By the end of the second class, Hyukjae passed a note to his boyfriend.

[I can’t take it anymore, please stop this]

Donghae read the piece of paper and chuckled.

He pressed the button as the answer.

“No”.

And Hyukjae hugged himself tighter, biting into his own palm to stop himself from screaming out loud as the pink bullet drilled into his over sensitive nub. He could not think anymore, he could not control himself, his head started to spin, all he wanted was release.

He didn’t care with the strange look his classmates were casting him, or the concerned look the Science teacher was giving him. He just wanted this torment to end.

Fifteen minutes later, another piece of paper landed on Donghae’s desk.

[I’m sorry, Chagi … please stop this, I will do whatever you say just don’t do this to me]

The answer made Hyukjae burried his head on the desk between his hands as the buzz intensified and Hyukjae swore he saw stars. When the vibration stopped, Hyukjae was panting heavily.

Throughout the Science class, Donghae buzzed the toy sporadically, torturing Hyukjae further. Hyukjae couldn’t concentrate, he completely missed the knowing smirk Ryeowook had when he saw Hyukjae’s expression.

And finally, after what seemed like eternity, he heard Donghae said.

“Sunsaengnim, Hyukjae is sick, can I take him to the infirmary?” Donghae’s voice sounded clear apart from the blurred reality around him.

One look at Hyukjae and Jang Sunsaengnim decided that Hyukjae should not stay in her class. 

“Yes you can”.

“Thank you Sunsaengnim”, playing the caring boyfriend, Donghae helped Hyukjae to stand up, Hyukjae’s legs were wobbly on the first try and he fell into Donghae’s arms. To his surprise, Donghae carried him, bridal style, causing the whole class to go crazy at the sight.

He didn’t care anymore, he was in so much pain, even Donghae’s scent made his mind gone blank, he wanted release and he needed it fast.

Donghae carried Hyukjae to the infirmary, Hyukjae was barely conscious of his surroundings, everything they passed in the corridors were just blurred images. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against Donghae’s shoulder.

“Excuse me Taeyoon-sshi, HyukJae just fainted in class, he seems to have a fever”, Donghae talked to the school nurse, “Can he stay here until he gets better?”

“Of course! Can you put him on one of the beds there and I’ll be there to check on him in a minute”, Taeyoon, the school nurse answered.

Hyukjae was lowered on the cool bed, he opened his eyes and found Donghae removing his shoes like the caring boyfriend he was.

“Please Donghae, don’t leave me ... do something ... please ...” he begged.

“I have to go back to class”, Donghae’s smile was purely evil, “You will endure the rest of your punishment and if I’m being nice maybe I’ll see you again later.”

“No ... please ... ah ... hnnn ...” Hyukjae arched his body as another set of vibrations attacked his nerves once again. The pressure around his sex was unbelievable, he knew he was ready to explode.

“Just rest here and be a good boy, don’t you dare to jerk off because you’ll regret it”, Donghae told him just in time before the nurse came.

“Let me check him”, Taeyoon stepped closer, “Do you feel anything, Hyukjae?”

“He told me that he skipped breakfast”, Donghae lied, “He slept early last night and his last meal was yesterday afternoon”.

“Looks like you’re having a fever”, MiYoun touched Hyukjae’s forehead to check on his temperature, “You’re so warm”, he wiped Hyukjae’s face with a cool towel, “I will get you some food to eat, can you eat Hyukjae?”

Eating was the last thing on Hyukjae’s mind, so he shook his head.

“He vomited this morning before class after eating a piece of bread”, Donghae’s explanation sounded perfect.

“My my ... you seem to have a very bad case of stomach acid problem, you should know better than to skip meals like that!” she scolded Hyukjae, “I will get you some energy drink and mild medication, in the mean time you should rest here”.

Hyukjae cursed under his breath as Donghae closed the door.

The next hour felt like eternity for Hyukjae. His head hurt, every cell on his body screamed for release, every single nerve under his skin had multiplied in sensitivity, everything blurred and the only thing he could think of was his release. 

Hyukjae opened his eyes as he heard someone coming into the infirmary. His breath hitched in expectation as he saw it was Donghae. Looks like it was lunch time already.

“Expecting me, Hyukkie?” Donghae looked at him smugly. Donghae locked the door behind him and stepped closer to the bed, eyeing Hyukjae hungrily, “Have you been a good boy?” Hyukjae quickly nodded, “Let’s see ...”

With swift fingers, Donghae unbuttoned Hyukjae’s uniform, it didn’t take long for Hyukjae to lay naked on the white bed, his feverish body was so sensitive and ready, his erection quickly sprang to life the moment Donghae lowered the g-string and took the cock ring off.

However, his relief was short lived, as Donghae’s fingers circled around the organ and blocked him from reaching his release.

“Not now babe”, Donghae cooed, “You have to learn to control yourself ...”

Donghae adjusted his fingers, allowing Hyukjae’s organ to form a full erection, but preventing Hyukjae to ejaculate. Hyukjae’s arousal was fully erect on his hand, pre-cum leaked steadily, slicking the hot rod.

Donghae had never thought of his luck. How did a guy like Hyukjae would fall into his lap that easily? Hyukjae was not the type of guy who would fall for another guy, he was straight as a ruler, but his father’s bankruptcy changed everything. 

It didn’t take long to break Hyukjae, after a few weeks, he was a perfect sex doll, he would do whatever, his body was made for fucking and as a teenager fired up with hormonal urges, Donghae could never get enough of HyukJae. 

Donghae had never tasted anything sweeter than HyukJae, his body was hard and muscled, and yet pliant and flexible under his touch. He could play HyukJae like an instrument the whole day and never got bored.

“Have you learned your lessons?” Donghae asked, trying to sound stern.

“Y-yes ...” Hyukjae answered brokenly.

“What happened yesterday?” Donghae licked the tip of HyukJae’s weeping erection, causing HyukJae’s back to arch off the bed with need, however, his fingers circling around the base of HyukJae’s member prevented him from reaching his bliss. Another drop of clear liquid escaped Hyukjae’s slit.

“I... I was flirting with SiWon”, Hyukjae hissed as the sweet contact was lost.

“Did you flirt with the girls as well?”

“Y-yes ...”

“And why did you do that?”

“Because ... because I’m a ... ah ... I’m a slut”, Hyukjae answered, his cheeks blushed in embarrassment, it was bad enough that he was made to be this man’s bitch, he was also forced to confess things that he never meant to do.

“Yes you are”, Donghae looked satisfied at the answer, “Will you do that again Hyukkie?”

HyukJae shook his head, “No ... I won’t do that again ... Please Donghae, please ... please ... ah ...”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Donghae whispered sensually on Hyukjae’s ear.

“Y-yes ... please fuck me”, Hyukjae rasped.

“On your four”, Donghae helped Hyukjae to kneel on the bed, Hyukjae complied, he wanted nothing but release and he was willing to do whatever Donghae asked him to do.

Donghae parted HyukJae’s legs, fingers teasing the tight opening lightly, the puckering entrance tightened at the sensation. The device was still humming lowly inside him, causing Hyukjae’s nerves to tingle.

“We need to get this thing out”, Donghae said, “Or do you want me to fuck you with the toy inside you Hyukkie?”

“N-no ... take it out ...please”, HyukJae whimpered.

A slick finger was pressed into him, Hyukjae shuddered at the cool sensation, the digit went in easily and another finger followed. Hyukjae allowed the fingers to spread him, before they entered him deeper.

Unknown to him, Donghae’s breath hitched at the feeling. Hyukjae was so hot and tight, the ring of muscles welcomed his intrusion and they clamped around his fingers like tight rubber, sucking him in. He probed deeper, searching.

“Ha-haaaaa...nngg ...” Hyukjae moaned.

“Is it here Hyukkie?”

“N-no ... deeper”, HyukJae blushed hard, he pushed his ass higher to make it easier for Donghae to fish the toy from his insides.

“You are so naughty Hyukkie”, Donghae smiled, “If I didn’t know better I’d think that you’re trying to seduce me!”

HyukJae bit into the pillow to stop himself from moaning harder, Donghae had finally found the toy buried inside him. Donghae pulled the bullet out slowly, HyukJae shuddered as the toy was finally out of his body.

“Now … what do you want Hyukkie?”

“Please Donghae, Chagi … please fuck me hard”, Hyukjae begged.

“Of course, baby, I’ll give you what you want”, Donghae grinned in victory.

Hyukjae heard a rustling of clothes and soon the head of Donghae’s hard organ was pressed against his opening. Hyukjae’s hungry hole swallowed Donghae’s organ impatiently, the walls gripped tightly around Donghae’s shaft, refusing to let go. Hyukjae pressed his head against the pillow, not trusting himself to make any sound.

As Donghae’s member was pushed to the hilt, pressing against Hyukjae’s sensitive spots, Hyukjae couldn’t control himself anymore and came hard with no further stimulation.

Donghae kept thrusting in and out of Hyukjae while waves of orgasm hit HyukJae’s body, enjoying how HyukJae tightened and shuddering the whole time. As HyukJae’s orgasm died out, leaving HyukJae muscles to relax, he supported Hyukjae’s body, forcing him to stay and continued to pound into Hyukjae’s prostate.

His hand tightening and loosening around HyukJae’s spent arousal, manipulating the limp organ back to life, in the same time his member stabbed repeatedly into HyukJae’s bundle of nerves, Hyukjae groaned as his over sensitized body was forced to endure more stimulation. However, Donghae always succeeded to play with Hyukjae’s body.

After a few more thrusts, Donghae’s hot member ejaculated inside Hyukjae’s abused channel, the thick cum flooding Hyukjae’s heated insides. Hyukjae’s body shuddered at the feeling of being filled.

As if on cue, Hyukjae followed Donghae’s lead and he reached his second orgasm. HyukJae’s fingers dug into the white sheet tightly as his body shook in pleasure his orgasm brought. His second orgasm was weaker and took the rest of his energy. Hyukjae slumped on the bed as his legs gave up.

Donghae pulled his spent organ from HyukJae’s hole the moment he found his power back. HyukJae’s swollen hole gaped open for a few seconds, releasing Donghae’s seed to escape from his freshly fucked hole. HyukJae was still panting, his body sore and weak after the two orgasms he experienced.

“Let’s go, you can’t lay like this in this place”, Donghae told Hyukjae as he was dressing up.

Hyukjae forced his legs to work and cringed as pain racked through his spine, his muscles refused to cooperate.

“H-hurts ...” he groaned.

“You are such a crybaby”, Donghae scoffed, but he was smiling, he zipped his pants up and took the wet towel by the bed, “Clean yourself and put on your clothes, I’m going to talk to the nurse to let you go home early today”, he handed the towel to Hyukjae.

“Wait ... Donghae ...!” Hyukjae tried to protest.

“Hurry up, I’ll meet you outside in 10 minutes.”  
*  
“… yes Umma … don’t worry, I’ll be staying at Donghae’s house tonight …” Hyukjae grimaced as he tried to keep his tone neutral, he was talking to his mother on the phone while Donghae was fucking him.

Donghae took him home after they had sex in the infirmary, they continued to have sex at Donghae’s family home. Luckily, Donghae’s parents and brother were not home, because Donghae made Hyukjae screamed and moaned like a whore the whole time.

“Yes! Uh … Umma …” Hyukjae almost cursed as Donghae gave a particular hard thrust that he could feel up to his guts, “I’m alright Umma … yes … Don’t worry, I won’t sleep late … See you tomorrow …”

As Hyukjae cut the line, Donghae plucked the phone out of his boyfriend’s hand and threw it across the bed.

“You really are too naughty Hyuk”, Donghae said, not even stop fucking Hyukjae’s pliant body, “Talking to your Umma like that while I fuck you …”

Hyukjae’s answer was a long moan as Donghae’s hand found his erection, Donghae quickened his pace and soon they both reach their bliss almost simultaneously. 

When Donghae found his energy, he pulled away from Hyukjae’s spent body. He wiped the cum from Hyukjae’s skin and pulled the blanket to cover Hyukjae who had his eyes closed. He took out a pack of cigarette from his school bag and lit one. Sitting on a chair near the window, he watched Hyukjae’s breath evened as he fell asleep.

A simple ring slipped and rolled to the floor from the cigarette pack, Donghae took it. He wanted to give it to Hyukjae yesterday but Ryeowook told him about Hyukjae flirting at the dance club and it made him mad. Donghae knew he had issues, he regretted it now and he realized that Hyukjae might hate him for what he did.

After putting out the cigarette, Donghae returned to Hyukjae’s side on his bed. His movement woke Eunhyuk who was sleeping lightly.

“Were you smoking, Hae?” Hyukjae asked, blinking his tired eyes.

“Yes”.

“Oh”.

Hyukjae hated it when Donghae was smoking, and Donghae knew it, although Hyukjae never complained about it. 

“Do you prefer if I don’t smoke?” Donghae asked.

Hyukjae nodded slowly, he didn’t know what Donghae was up to this time.

“Then I will quit”, Donghae kissed his forehead.

“Thank you”, Hyukjae said, not knowing where this conversation was heading.

To Hyukjae’s surprise, Donghae took his hand and placed a ring on Hyukjae’s finger.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a promise ring”, Donghae explained, “I’m sorry that I hurt you today, I’m sorry I scare you and bullied you all these times … I promise that I can be a better man for you …”

“When I first saw you at the dance club, I wanted to be your boyfriend, but I know you don’t date guys … especially guys like me …so … when my father told me about your family business I decided to give it a try”.

“Please don’t hate me Hyukkie”.

Hyukjae sighed, he grasped Donghae’s hand that was holding his hand.

“What if I do want to date guys like you but never got the courage to ask?”

“R-really?!” this time it was Donghae who couldn’t believe his ears.

“I often thought about you that’s why I didn’t object when you gave me the offer”, Hyukjae continued, “But I have to admit that you scare me some times”.

“I’m really sorry baby”.

“Please be gentle with me, you’re my first after all”, Hyukjae kissed Donghae’s lips lightly.

“First boyfriend?”

Hyukjae pouted cutely, “First everything”.

“I promise, I love you Hyukkie”.

END

Notes: Okay, this is longer than I planned. This story is a remake of my old story, you can find it here:

https://arcee-b33.livejournal.com/2417.html#cutid1

It’s supposed to be a MinHyuk (top sadistic Sungmin) because I wanted to put him in a story with Hyuk once upon a time. But now I changed the pairing to HaeHyuk and added some sweetness because I think Hae deserves to be loved (not being feared)  
Of course in the end they live happily ever after. Hae became better in controlling his emotion and Hyuk got himself a caring boyfriend.  
If you like this story, please leave me some love!  
<3


	3. Lemon Custard/ haehyuk, kangteuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “W-wait Hyukkie!” LeeTeuk stopped EunHyuk from leaving, “Does it ... does it hurt?”
> 
> EunHyuk shrugged, “Not as much as I first thought”.
> 
> “D-does it really ... you know ... feel good?” LeeTeuk blushed deeper.
> 
> “Why do you think DongHae and I do it over and over again?”
> 
> “Y-you ... pervert!” LeeTeuk exclaimed.

Title: Lemon Custard  
Pairing: haehyuk, kangteuk implied kangchul  
Kink: First Time, School Life, Creampie  
Warning: -

Neul Paran Highschool went on like usual after the incident, DongHae’s popularity escalated like crazy and he found girls lining up to date him. However, DongHae found someone more interesting.

It was none other than EunHyuk.

The Judo club member was extremely shy and nervous at first, however, as DongHae kept coming back to the Judo club room after the club activity hour, asking EunHyuk to go out with him, showering EunHyuk with strawberry milk and chocolate, EunHyuk finally gave up and went out with him on a date.

DongHae’s fan club was starting to grow, now that he was a popular guy, the girls were starting to become unbelievable and they followed DongHae all over the school, swoon on him when he danced and glared at every living being that seemed to attract DongHae’s attention. The attention DongHae had was even starting to pissed HeeChul but of course HeeChul couldn’t do anything about that because with every glare he sent to DongHae, the girls would glare back at him 10 times harder.

DongHae was not worried for EunHyuk’s life, EunHyuk was a guy and he was a member of the Judo club, so the screaming jealous girls threatening his life was not a big deal for EunHyuk. Although DongHae knew full well that EunHyuk would never hurt anyone, DongHae’s little fan club doesn’t have to know that.

They grew closer in each passing day, DongHae stole EunHyuk’s first kiss after their second date, even with all the stuttering and blushing, DongHae managed to coax HyukJae to relax and on the fourth date, DongHae and EunHyuk engaged in a steamy make out session at the back of the theatre.

They had sex for the first time after three months of dating. It was the first for EunHyuk and DongHae, despite EunHyuk being so shy and nervous, that night he came three times under DongHae’s spells.

DongHae was happy, school was fun, he had his popularity and he got himself a cute boyfriend. Life was good.  
*O*  
“Oooh ... H-hae ... be gentle ...” EunHyuk moaned as DongHae thrust deeper into his tight passage.

DongHae bit the back of EunHyuk’s neck, earning him a delicious moan from the smaller man underneath his body. EunHyuk was bent on a table at the change room, he was still wearing his blue judo uniform, DongHae’s hands sneaked into the opening of EunHyuk’s top and found a nipple. He pinched the hardening nub, and EunHyuk let out a breathy gasp. EunHyuk’s pants were lowered to his ankles, leaving his butt bare.

DongHae ignored EunHyuk’s plea, he pulled back, only to shove his member into EunHyuk harder. EunHyuk’s inner muscles gripped into his rigid shaft, refusing to let go and DongHae groaned in pleasure.

“So tight baby ... so good ...”

DongHae found EunHyuk’s arousal, already hard and heavy after their short foreplay, EunHyuk was so sexy like that, so easily turned on by DongHae and so cute when he blushed. They had sex at school a couple times already and the adrenalin knowing someone would come and see them, was making it more interesting.

Another hard thrust made EunHyuk saw stars dancing in front of his eyes, DongHae’s member was drilling into him, the sweet pain mixed with pleasure made his toes curled and his head spun.

“Come here babe”, DongHae made EunHyuk to turn around.

“Ah ... H-hae ... don’t ...” EunHyuk groaned, DongHae was turning him to lay on his back with his cock still burried inside EunHyuk’s passage. The feeling was so strange, DongHae’s hard shaft was pinning him like a piece of meat on a screwer, “When you do that ... ah ... st-stop ... you’re churning my insides ... haaahn ...”

“I wanna see your face baby”, DongHae cooed, his organ swelled as EunHyuk’s body switched position.

EunHyuk moaned louder, he laid on his back, facing DongHae and he could see his own member standing proudly from this position. The leaking organ was hard and glistening with precome. When DongHae touched the tip, EunHyuk shuddered visibly.

DongHae didn’t waste any time to start, he started to pistoning into EunHyuk, stabbing EunHyuk deeper and deeper, fucking the pliant body with the urgency of a horny teenager. Everytime he hit the spot, EunHyuk was moaning and now EunHyuk was circling both legs behind DongHae’s back, urging DongHae to move harder and faster.

“I’m close baby ...” DongHae panted.

EunHyuk felt DongHae’s cock pulsating inside him, ready to blow.

“P-pull it out Hae ... ah ...”

“Ssh ... let me come inside you”, DongHae refused to let him go.

“N-noo ... H-hae ...”

DongHae’s fingers wrapped around EunHyuk’s hard organ, it was enough to silence EunHyuk for a moment, the pleasure he received from having his arousal being toyed by DongHae’s hand was taking EunHyuk’s mind off the matter for a while.

“No Hae ... pl-please ... ah ...”

DongHae took EunHyuk’s mouth and kissed his protesting boyfriend hard, suckling on EunHyuk’s tongue and continued to pound EunHyuk’s body.

It didn’t take long for DongHae to ejaculate streams of come inside EunHyuk, shooting his load into EunHyuk’s rectum in powerful spurts. The feeling of hot come filling his insides gave EunHyuk such a funny feeling, DongHae’s seed was inside him, DongHae’s member was pulsating and spewing streams of thick semen inside him, flooding him with warmth in the strangest way. EunHyuk couldn’t hold on anymore and suddenly he came as well.

With EunHyuk’s tight tunnel milking his organ, DongHae kept coming for a while, and when he was finally done, he landed on top of EunHyuk lifelessly.

They laid like that for a while, DongHae’s softening arousal inside EunHyuk’s passage, before EunHyuk finally said, “Get off me Hae, you’re heavy”.

DongHae smiled apologetically, “Okay okay ...”

He pulled out gently, and globs of white come escaped from EunHyuk’s abused opening.

“DongHae you idiot ... you came inside me”, EunHyuk sighed.

“It’s not like you’re going to be pregnant ...” DongHae slumped on the bench across the table.

“It’s all inside me...”, EunHyuk said, he tried to get up his shaky legs reached the ground. He was surprised when he felt thick liquid coming down his legs from his swollen opening, “H-Hae! It feels really weird!” realising what was going on, he protested.

“You came when I did it didn’t you?” DongHae watched EunHyuk grimacing at the strange feeling of DongHae’s seed dripping from his over fucked hole with interest. His white come made obscene white tracks at the back of EunHyuk’s long thighs, making EunHyuk even sexier in his eyes.

“...” EunHyuk was blushing, DongHae was right though ...

DongHae grinned as EunHyuk limped his way to the showers, when EunHyuk was half way to the bathroom, he hugged EunHyuk from the back and kissed EunHyuk’s neck, “Come on let me clean you up”.

The quick shower turned into a long steamy sex in the shower stalls, they were lucky that no one was left in the school at that time, so nobody caught them. They finally stopped when the shower was running out of hot water and by the time they were done, EunHyuk was having trouble walking.

School was long over when they left, it was getting dark and no one paid any attention of DongHae holding his cute boyfriend as they exited the building. DongHae, being the caring boyfriend he was, offered EunHyuk for a lift.

“You’ll catch too much attention Pabo!” EunHyuk scolded DongHae, who was still grinning.

“So what? I wanna tell everybody that I have a cute boyfriend!”

EunHyuk pouted, “I’m the one in the Judo club, I’m supposed to be the cool one!”

“Fine fine ... I wanna show everybody how cool my boyfriend is!”

EunHyuk ignored DongHae’s words and kept walking.

“Yah! You don’t wanna wait for your cute boyfriend to walk you home?! Hyukkie!!!” DongHae chased EunHyuk who was walking away from him.  
*O*  
The Judo club was getting more members this year, Kangin was still the captain, there was a new addition in the club though apart from the new members though and it was a refreshing addition.

The name was LeeTeuk, he was supposed to be their senior, but last year he got a car accident that made him stayed in the hospital for six straight months. When he was ready to come back for school, he was so left behind that he had to repeat the year. He couldn’t participate in most physical activities that he applied to be the club manager for Judo club, Kangin was quickly taken to like him for his sweet personality and contagious laughter.

They had been dating for about a month now and the whole school was relieved that the high tempered Kangin had finally settled down.

“EunHyuk, why don’t you show them how to do the high kick?” the coach told EunHyuk.

With sixteen pair of newbie eyes staring at him, EunHyuk prepared his standings.

“Hyaah!”

However, he suddenly landed on his butt, his face red in embarrassment.

“What’s wrong?”

EunHyuk’s face grew redder.

How was he supposed to tell the whole club about what just happened?

LeeTeuk came forward, “Coach, I think EunHyuk looks a little sick”, he said, “Can I take him to the infirmary?”

The coach was not too happy with LeeTeuk making Kangin and the whole club softer, he was a caring person but the Judo Club was supposed to be filled with hard and tough guys while LeeTeuk was making things the opposite.

“Go ahead and take him to the infirmary!” the Coach suddenly got an idea, if LeeTeuk was out then he would be free to rule the Judo club without LeeTeuk looking at him disapprovingly as he ‘abused’ the newbies.

LeeTeuk rushed EunHyuk to the infirmary, although EunHyuk was protesting.

“I’m fine really! Teuk ...!”

“You don’t look okay to me!” LeeTeuk said back, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine!”

“You don’t look that healthy to me! That kick was supposed to be a piece of cake for you!”

“Err that’s because ...” EunHyuk’s face blushed again.

“What’s wrong with you?!”

EunHyuk took LeeTeuk to the locker room, he locked the door and made LeeTeuk to sit on the bench, “Look I don’t wanna tell you this but ...”

“EunHyuk you’re gonna tell me what’s wrong!”

EunHyuk took a deep breath, “Okay”, he held his breath and finally said it, “DongHae and I had sex after lunch ... and he ... uh ... came inside me”.

LeeTeuk’s eyes widened in shock, making EunHyuk felt even more embarrassed, he continued though ...

“When I demonstrated the kick earlier ... some of his ... uh ... you know ... came out from me”.

LeeTeuk’s eyes were now as large as a pair of saucers.

EunHyuk didn’t know what to say anymore, he felt bad and exploited already by telling LeeTeuk about his sex life and LeeTeuk’s reaction was making it worse.

Finally after a long pause, LeeTeuk asked, “You had sex with no protection with DongHae?!”

“Well ... it’s not like I could get pregnant or something ...” EunHyuk scratched his head, “I don’t see the problem”.

LeeTeuk sighed at EunHyuk’s statement.

“Hey, have you ever ... you know?” EunHyuk suddenly asked the older boy.

“W-what do you mean?” LeeTeuk stuttered.

“You know what I mean, have you ever ... you know ... do it with Kangin?”

Judging from LeeTeuk’s blushing face, EunHyuk already knew the answer. The tension was awkward and EunHyuk, not wanting to prolong the awkwardness finally said, “It’s not a big deal, come on let’s forget it”.

“W-wait Hyukkie!” LeeTeuk stopped EunHyuk from leaving, “Does it ... does it hurt?”

EunHyuk shrugged, “Not as much as I first thought”.

“D-does it really ... you know ... feel good?” LeeTeuk blushed deeper.

“Why do you think DongHae and I do it over and over again?”

“Y-you ... pervert!” LeeTeuk exclaimed.

EunHyuk chuckled at LeeTeuk’s reaction, LeeTeuk, realizing what a girl he was acting, chuckled too.

“Look, it’s not that complicated, just do it when you feel like you’re ready, I’m sure Kangin will understand”, EunHyuk said, “I’m sure he’ll love you the same anyway”.

“Come on, let’s go back”, LeeTeuk told EunHyuk, “Thanks for the explanation”.  
*O*  
LeeTeuk was thinking about what EunHyuk said the whole day, he was still thinking about it the next day, Kangin was a bit puzzled at LeeTeuk being quiet for two days but LeeTeuk wouldn’t say anything about it.

On the third day, Kangin took LeeTeuk’s hand and kissed him deeply after club activity, “What are you thinking about, Teukie?”

LeeTeuk pouted a little, not wanting to let Kangin knew about what he was thinking, but Kangin kissed him again and soon they were making out in the Judo club room.

When Kangin’s hand sneaked into LeeTeuk’s shirt, LeeTeuk stopped him.

“Not here ... Kangin-ah ...”

Kangin pulled back, “Oh yeah ... I understand ...”

“Let’s go to my house”, LeeTeuk continued, “My parents are out of town...”

Kangin felt like hitting the jackpot, he never thought that LeeTeuk would say that.

They left school, hand in hand, LeeTeuk’s house was not too far from the school and the house was empty when they got there.

“I’m all alone for the next three days”, LeeTeuk explained.

Kangin looked around, the house was clean and homy, family pictures were lining on the table.

“D-do you want me to get you anything?”

“Let’s go to your room”, Kangin replied.

The moment they reached LeeTeuk’s room, Kangin kissed LeeTeuk hungrily. He’d been wanting to do this for so long, ever since he saw the older man walking in and introduce himself to the classroom, he knew that he had to get LeeTeuk.

LeeTeuk gasped, Kangin pushed him to the bed, and he was dazed at first to find himself laying on his bed, but Kangin quickly covered his thin frame, kissing him again.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kangin questioned between kisses.

LeeTeuk nodded, “Yes, I’m sure”.

Kangin stopped kissing LeeTeuk, “I won’t be able to stop after this even if you don’t want to, I’ve been wanting this for so long Teukie ...”

LeeTeuk sighed, “Take me Kangin-ah ...”

That was all the encouragement he needed, Kangin stole another kiss from LeeTeuk’s lips and trailed kisses down LeeTeuk’s neck. His fingers loosening LeeTeuk’s tie and unbuttoned LeeTeuk’s shirt.

LeeTeuk tried to help Kangin to take off his uniform shirt but Kangin stopped him, “Let me ... I wanna do this”, he said, “It’s like unwrapping a gift”.

LeeTeuk pouted, “Am I a gift for you?”

“Yes”, Kangin kissed LeeTeuk’s nose.

The shirt was soon scattered on the floor, LeeTeuk was wearing a t-shirt underneath and Kangin pretended to look dissappointed, “Why do you have to wear so many layers of clothes?”

LeeTeuk giggled, “You said it yourself, you wanna unwrap your present Kangin-ah?”

Kangin sat back, he took LeeTeuk’s feet, pulling the sock off, “I am unwrapping my present!” He threw another sock across the room, and reached to LeeTeuk’s belt.

Slowly, Kangin pulled LeeTeuk’s pants off his thin waist, LeeTeuk squirmed uncomfortably on his position as Kangin’s hands reached his sides, ready to take the under shirt off.

With just his boxers on, LeeTeuk was thinner than he looked with his clothes on. Kangin saw some scars on LeeTeuk’s abdomen, small marks left by the accident he had last year. Realising LeeTeuk was not comfortable with showing his body, Kangin scattered kisses on LeeTeuk’s skin, his fingers caressing LeeTeuk’s body.

“Ugh ... Kangin ...” LeeTeuk moaned with the contact of Kangin's lips against his skin.

Kangin lowered LeeTeuk’s blue boxers, leaving LeeTeuk completely bare.

Under the soft glow of the night lamp, LeeTeuk’s body seemed to glow. The soft skin was pale and LeeTeuk’s blushing face made Kangin couldn’t stop staring at his lover. LeeTeuk was thin, one could easily mistaken him as a girl, but now Kangin could see his body was very much male. He looked ethereal laying there, with a blush on his face. Kangin knew that he was a rough man, holding Leeteuk sometimes made him worried that he would break the older man.

“Kangin-ah ... what are you thinking?” LeeTeuk cupped Kangin’s face.

“You are beautiful Teukie”, Kangin admitted.

LeeTeuk smiled the most beautiful smile Kangin ever seen, “Now will you let me unwrap my present?”

Kangin led LeeTeuk’s hands to take his own clothes off. Although it was mostly Kangin who did most of the work, he wanted to take LeeTeuk fast and he wanted to do it ASAP.

As their bare skin touched each others, Kangin heard LeeTeuk letting out a sexy moan.

He traced his fingertips all over LeeTeuk’s body, enjoying the small moans escaping from LeeTeuk’s lips. He licked a trail down from LeeTeuk’s chest to his navel, raising goosebumps on LeeTeuk’s skin.

“... aaah! K-kangin ...! Ah!”

Kangin kissed the head of LeeTeuk’s erection and LeeTeuk’s body convulsed in such a delicious way.

“No ... please ... ah Kangin ... that is... ah ... dirty ...” LeeTeuk begged.

Knowing LeeTeuk was not ready for that, Kangin left LeeTeuk’s arousal, he grounded his own erection against LeeTeuk’s, and LeeTeuk was making all those sexy noises again.

“Do you have something to make it easier?” Kangin asked.

“You mean ...”

“Lube”.

“Ah”, LeeTeuk blushed again, “I think I have some in the drawer”.

LeeTeuk rummaged through the drawer next to his bed and came back with a jar of vaseline.

“This will hurt a little”, Kangin reminded.

He spread LeeTeuk’s legs and trailed his finger lower from LeeTeuk’s arousal. LeeTeuk’s pink hole was twitching in anticipation, he tried to push a finger in and LeeTeuk groaned.

“J-Just keep going”, LeeTeuk tried to loosen up his clenching muscles, Kangin’s finger felt so thick against his virginal hole, he wondered how they were going to do it.

“Just relax”, Kangin soothed his boyfriend, LeeTeuk grimaced as another finger probed into him, trying to make his tight passage slick and preparing him for the actual penetration.

“Kangin?” LeeTeuk looked up, “Have you done this before?”

Kangin was a little lost, “Well ... actually yeah”.

“Who was it?”

Kangin didn’t want to say it, that was not the kind of talk you should have when you had sex for the first time with the love of your life was it? Not sure about the reaction LeeTeuk would come out with, Kangin said nothing.

“Come on Kangin-ah ... tell me”, LeeTeuk pouted.

Kangin curled his finger and LeeTeuk let out another low moan, his erection jumped as Kangin toyed with the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

“It doesn’t matter LeeTeukie”, Kangin pulled his fingers, “I love you and that’s what matters”.

LeeTeuk stopped Kangin before he put the lube on his organ, “Let me ...”

Kangin couldn’t stop his moan as LeeTeuk covered his hard shaft with the vaseline, LeeTeuk’s hand was soft and with every touch, he sent Kangin’s organ harder than before.

“Are you ready Teuk?”

Kangin reversed his position, knowing LeeTeuk’s frail body, Kangin might crush him.

LeeTeuk was a little confused when Kangin pushed him to straddle Kangin’s lap while Kangin was laying on the bed.

First the head of Kangin’s erection nudged LeeTeuk’s opening, softly and got more persistent in time. LeeTeuk lowered himself and let Kangin to guide him, he could feel Kangin’s heat opening him inch by inch, impaling him deep and filling his channel.

“Uhh ...” LeeTeuk breathed out, “Y-you’re so big Kangin-ah ...” he blushed.

It took every single will power Kangin had to not flip LeeTeuk over and fuck hi hard and fast, LeeTeuk was wonderful around his heated member, LeeTeuk’s inside was soft and tight, like liquid silk, wrapping around his shaft. And the way he blushed and moan made Kangin even harder of it was even possible.

“I-it’s in ...” LeeTeuk panted, “You are inside me Kangin-ah ...”

Their fingers laced together, LeeTeuk began to move his hips experimentally, Kangin groaned in pleasure as LeeTeuk’s warmth started to tightened.

Kangin was patient enough to let LeeTeuk control the scene. He didn’t want to hurt LeeTeuk, being so frail and thin in Kangin’s eyes, LeeTeuk was fragile like a china doll. The marks left from his accident were reminding Kangin constantly about the fact.

When LeeTeuk lowered himself again, the tip of Kangin’s member hit something inside him that made him see stars.

“Wh-what was that?!” he gasped.

Kangin’s answer was to thrust up, making LeeTeuk moan in pleasure.

Everything went completely fast after that. LeeTeuk, wanting to feel the sensation again, began to bounce on Kangin’s lap, his movement got frantic after a while, as an unknown pleasure started to rake through his body.

Seeing LeeTeuk’s neglected arousal bobbing up and down in front of him, Kangin took the initiative and played with the heated member. LeeTeuk let out a soft moan and whimpered as Kangin’s fingers brought him more pleasure.

“Uuuh ... Kangin ... ah ... so good ... hhng ...” LeeTeuk was lost in his own pleasure.

Kangin couldn’t hold himself anymore, he flipped LeeTeuk over and fucked LeeTeuk hard and fast.

A part of his brain told Kangin that he was hurting LeeTeuk, but the way LeeTeuk cried out in pleasure and how he linked his legs behind Kangin’s back, wanting to drown further more in the unknown pleasure he was feeling.

“Uh ... Teukie ... I’m close ...” Kangin panted.

LeeTeuk couldn’t answer as he was close to release too.

Suddenly, the orgasm crashed down on LeeTeuk’s body like a large tidal wave, LeeTeuk’s body arched into an impossible angle, his insides gripped Kangin’s member like a vice, and his hard organ spilled his seed all over.

With LeeTeuk’s body tightening around him, Kangin was pushed over the edge as well. He ejaculated inside LeeTeuk’s pliant body, filling LeeTeuk with streams of hot come as he orgasmed.

LeeTeuk’s inside seemed to melt at Kangin’s powerful streams of hot come spraying his tight channel, somehow it excited him more and prolonged his orgasm. As the last of the waves of orgasms faded from his system, LeeTeuk was left limp and tired. Kangin was still burried inside him, his ejaculation seemed endless.

When Kangin was done, LeeTeuk was too tired and sore to react, Kangin pulled out of LeeTeuk, laying next to the older man and kissed LeeTeuk softly.  
*O*  
When LeeTeuk woke up the next day, he felt sore and sticky all over. He reached to his side and found that Kangin had left.

A note was placed on the side table, Kangin had woke up and went to school, he couldn’t afford to get another day off since he’d been absent too often this year.

It was already nine in the morning so LeeTeuk decided to skip school today. He blushed as he remembered what happened last night but smiled to himself, thinking about Kangin.

Rain poured like crazy almost the whole day, when the rain stopped, the sky was dark until night fell and thunderstorm started that night. The bad weather didn’t change LeeTeuk’s mood though, he was smiling the whole time and when Kangin came back after school, he was smiling from ear to ear.

His good mood didn’t change until the next day, he was still smiling the whole time even when he was in class.

“Teukie!” EunHyuk called out during recess, “Something is fishy around here ...”

LeeTeuk blushed, “Wh-what are y-you saying?”

“You did it with Kangin didn’t you??”

LeeTeuk’s face went a couple shades redder at the guess.

“Did you??!”

“Ssh!” LeeTeuk covered EunHyuk’s mouth.

“You did!” EunHyuk stared at his friend with a grin.

“Keep it quiet will you!” LeeTeuk panicked.

"What is this? Hyuk what's going on?" DongHae's grinning face joined his boyfriend and LeeTeuk had to curse EunHyuk's blabber mouth.

"Leeteuk and Kangin were ..." before EunHyuk finished the sentence, LeeTeuk covered EunHyuk's mouth effectively.

"Don't you dare!" he gave his best effort to glare.

EunHyuk laughed at LeeTeuk’s expression, making fun of the older man was easy because he blushed easily especially when it came to his relationship with Kangin.

LeeTeuk was done blushing when suddenly a shriek was heard from the King of Dramas, Kim HeeChul.

“My lousy ex got laid?!”

LeeTeuk stared at HeeChul unblinkingly, "HeeChul and Kangin...?"

EunHyuk shrugged, "I thought you already knew ..."

DongHae laughed out loud. This was an interesting year indeed.  
*

Notes: I did this story a long time a go and decided to delete the original post and put the story here.   
If you've ever watched Attack Of The Pin-Up Boys, this story came out after the event.   
It's the craziest movie I ever watched but years later I understand why Super Junior is such a crazy bunch, they've been crazy all along!


	4. Vanilla Hearts/ haehyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyukjae's legs were paralyzed since the accident he had years a go, now he lives a lonely and sad life alone as the people around him discarded him. What does a famous actor like Lee Donghae wanted from him?

Title: Vanilla Hearts  
Pairing: Haehyuk  
Kink: -  
Warning: Disability

Lee Donghae finally found the man he’d been searching for months. He had imagined different scenarios on how their meeting would be like, he knew that the man he was looking for would not be on his best condition, but he never thought it would be like this.

The search brought him to an address in the low end of the city, despite his manager telling him it was not safe for him to go there on his own, Donghae insisted that he had to do this. It was a promise he made to himself

The apartment was on the first floor of the sad and shabby building. He checked the number once again, 1011, Lee Hyukjae.

He knocked the door three times, no intercom was available in this building, before he heard someone answering, followed by the sound of heavy wheels against creaky flooring.

The door creaked loudly as it was pushed open from the inside, and Donghae knew he had found who he was looking for.

“Lee Eunhyuk?”

The older man smiled, it was as sincere as Donghae could remember. The wheelchair, however, surprised Donghae.

“No, ... just Lee Hyukjae”, he replied, “May I help you?”

“My name is Lee Donghae, do you have time to talk for a moment?”

Hyukjae shrugged, he pulled back so Donghae could get in through the door, “Please make yourself comfortable”.

Donghae looked around the small apartment. The window was small, with a torn curtain trying to block the afternoon sun into the room. The walls were bare and battered by time, only a few pieces of furniture filled the room, from the look of it, Hyukjae used the same room to sleep. He kept the apartment as spacious as possible so he could move around in his wheelchair.

“Hyukjae-ssi”, Donghae started, “Do you remember me?”

Hyukjae stared at the actor, same puzzled expression in his face as he answered, “You’re an actor, I know you from your movies and dramas ...”

Donghae’s heart bled a little as he heard Hyukjae’s answer.

“... this is not some sort of a prank, right?”

“No”, Donghae shook his head, “Not a prank.”

Hyukjae was much paler than the EunHyuk Donghae could remember, he was thinner, his hair was plain black and unstyled, he wore a worn-out t shirt and a pair of track pants. But what broke Donghae’s heart was to see Hyukjae’s broken smile. This man was not the man he used to be, Donghae hoped he could mend the broken soul and placed the bright smile he once knew into the man’s face.

“I don’t mean to be rude ... but what brought you here to my place?”

“We’ve met a long time a go and I was in the area when I heard that you live here, so I thought I should come by to return a favor”, Donghae replied.

“We did?” Hyukjae tried to fish the memory out of his mind but didn’t seem to be successful, “I’m very sorry that I can’t remember, Donghae-ssi”, he gave a weak smile.

“Don’t worry about that, are you free for tonight? I’d like to take you out for dinner”.

Hyukjae looked surprised at the offer, “I think I’d have to decline, it’ll be troublesome for me to go out you see ...” he motioned to the wheelchair, “I really appreciate your offer Donghae-ssi, but ...”

“Don’t worry, I will take care of that”, Donghae replied.

“Donghae-ssi ... I don’t think I’ll make a good sight in public ...” Hyukjae continued.

“We’ll go to my house then”, Donghae cut in, “You don’t have to worry about being seen in public and I’ll carry you if you’d let me.”

Hyukjae blushed at Donghae’s words.

“Now, will you have dinner with me?”

Hyukjae finally agreed, “Yes.”

In the next hour, Donghae learned about what happened to Hyukjae.

Once well known as a famous dancer by the name of EunHyuk, the older man had a bad accident two years a go. The accident damaged his most valuable asset, his legs. Despite the doctors’ order, Hyukjae continued to dance and ignored the warnings. The doctors’ prediction was right, not long afterwards, Hyukjae fell into another accident, and this time his legs refused to move.

The world ended for a bird that could not fly, the same with a dancer who could not dance. Hyukjae’s life turned upside down after the second accident. He spent fortune trying to find a cure, but resulted in disappointment. After his long time boyfriend left him, Hyukjae was practically alone. He tried hard to make ends meet and ended up living in the run down apartment alone. He didn’t want to be a burden to his relatives, his parents had deceased years a go.

Donghae could sense that the former dancer was not comfortable with himself. He remembered EunHyuk used to say that he felt the most alive when he was dancing, but now he was left in this broken body, he could no longer dance, he couldn’t even move freely, being bound into the wheelchair. His soul was broken, after two years of imprisonment in this broken body.

How fast had the wheel turned ... Donghae thought to himself.

“... so Donghae-ssi, you haven’t told me how we met”, Hyukjae’s question brought Donghae back from his thoughts.

“It was years a go ... long before I started to act ... Why don’t we have dinner first? What do you want to eat?” Donghae smiled. They had reached his mansion and the driver opened the car door for them.

Hyukjae was a bit startled when Donghae suddenly picked him up to carry him out of the car, “I don’t think you can use the wheelchair to get through the stairs”, he explained.

Hyukjae blushed as Donghae carried him, bridal style, he put his arms around Donghae’s neck for support.

“I’m heavier than I look you know”, he said.

Donghae only smiled at that, Hyukjae was lighter than he first thought, he had no difficulties in carrying Hyukjae into his house.

Donghae took Hyukjae to his private room, he wished to talk with Hyukjae in private. He told a servant to prepare dinner and closed the door.

Hyukjae tried to ask Donghae several times about how they met and what he meant by ‘returning a favor’ but Donghae wouldn’t give a direct answer. He dodged the questions and changed the topic whenever Hyukjae asked the question.

Dinner was wonderful. Donghae was happy to see Hyukjae was eating well. After dinner, they sat on the sofa, idly chatting.

“You have to tell me how we met, Donghae-ssi, because I really feel bad for not remembering anything”, Hyukjae questioned, “Please?”

Donghae tucked a straying strand of hair out of Hyukjae’s face, he smiled before answering, “Five years a go, one night ... I was on my way out of the TV station after a failed audition”, Donghae continued, “... and then I saw you, you were there with your friends after a shooting, ... anyways, you helped me and you introduced me to your friend, a director ... he gave me my first TV drama role.”

“... the next year I got my big break at another drama and I got a big role in a movie the next year”, Donghae added, “I wanted to see you but I couldn’t find you.”

“It wasn’t a big deal Donghae-ssi, I was just merely giving you a business card”, Hyukjae said, “You did the rest.”

“I wasn’t completely honest when I said I wanted to meet you to thank you actually ...”

“Huh?”

“I wanted to do this”, Donghae leaned forward and captured Hyukjae’s lips in a kiss.

Hyukjae moaned softly into the kiss, Donghae took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He’d been waiting for this since that night five years a go, to taste the sweet plum lips and make the owner of those luscious lips as his own.

Hyukjae was taken a back and realized what was happening seconds later. He pulled back from the kiss abruptly.

“D-Donghae-ssi ... this ... we shouldn’t ...” he stammered.

Donghae’s answer was to kiss him again, this time his fingers caressing Hyukjae’s pale cheek, Hyukjae couldn’t resist the kiss and when Donghae pulled away for breath, Hyukjae was looking back at him with glassed eyes.

Donghae didn’t give Hyukjae a chance to ask, he kissed a trail down the white neck, to Hyukjae’s collar bone and sucked a spot just above Hyukjae’s pulsing vein.

“Relax”, the younger man whispered sensually on Hyukjae’s ear, “Trust me”, he licked the shell and it was the last warning Hyukjae had before Donghae hooked his fingers on Hyukjae’s shirt to take it off the lithe body.

Hyukjae squirmed uncomfortably as Donghae undressed him. Donghae stopped for a moment.

“Will you let me do this?”

Hyukjae looked a lot like a lost puppy at the moment, Donghae couldn’t control himself at the sight. He wanted to take the older man and he knew Hyukjae wanted to. It felt like ages when Hyukjae finally nod slowly.

“But please ... I don’t want you to see ...”

“See what?”

“My scars ... they’re ugly”, Hyukjae answered with broken pride.

Donghae looked into the chocolate eyes, he said nothing but took off Hyukjae’s shirt.

A large scar was on Hyukjae’s side, it was faded and healed but left a long line from his waist to his back. Donghae hooked his fingers on Hyukjae’s track pants and lowered the piece of garment. A couple more scars marred Hyukjae’s pale white limbs.

Hyukjae’s heart was beating hard under his rib cage, Donghae though he could hear the sound of his thumping heart. Ignoring Hyukjae’s nervousness, Donghae kissed Hyukjae’s neck, his fingers tracing lines on Hyukjae’s body, down to his legs.

“There’s nothing wrong with you”, he licked a path down to Hyukjae’s chest, kissing a nipple before taking the rapidly hardening nub into his mouth. Hyukjae cried out in surprise as Donghae sucked and toyed with it.

“Uuh ... mmm ...” Hyukjae linked his fingers on Donghae’s scalp, his body tensed and sensitive.

Donghae smirked to himself, Hyukjae’s moans were so sensual and sweet, his finger traced the scar that was on Hyukjae’s torso, while his tongue licked a trail down to Hyukjae’s navel.

He kissed Hyukjae’s stomach and his fingers found Hyukjae’s member. Already hard and dripping pre-cum under his treatment.

Hyukjae moaned loud when Donghae engulfed his throbbing erection. It had been too long since he felt this way. Donghae ignored Hyukjae’s feeble protests and started to suck, it didn’t take long for Hyukjae’s years of bottled desires to break free and shuddered as he climaxed.

Donghae smiled to himself as he saw Hyukjae was laying on the matress, panting heavily, eyes mirrored questions.

“Y-you don’t have to ...”

“Ssh ...” Donghae planted a kiss to silence Hyukjae’s questions, “This is something that I’ve been wanting to do for a long time”.

Hyukjae didn’t reply, instead, he ran his fingers down to Donghae’s clothed body.

“May I?”

“I want nothing more at the moment”, Donghae said, he helped Hyukjae to unbutton his own shirt and pants. Hyukjae’s face blushed as he freed Donghae’s engorged erection.

“You’ll need to spread these legs wider Donghae-ssi, you see I can’t help myself to prepare myself ...” Hyukjae informed shamefully.

“Don’t worry, just enjoy”, Donghae hovered on top of Hyukjae, kissing him again and roaming his hands all over the pale body, positioning the ex-dancer for what to come carefully.

“Nngh ...” Hyukjae moaned softly as he felt a slick finger entered his tight opening.

“Does it hurt Hyukkie?” concern laced Donghae’s tone.

“No ... just keep going”, Hyukjae panted. How long had it been since the last time? His former lover, Siwon, never bothered to prepare him with such gentleness. Well, that was way long before he was disgusted by Hyukjae’s scars and stopped making love with him.

Donghae carefully inserted another finger. Hyukjae wanted so much to arch his back, give a better angle for Donghae, but he couldn’t.

Donghae placed a pillow under his body, so he could prepare Hyukjae properly. Another slender finger was inserted into Hyukjae’s tight hole and his breath was caught in his throat.

When Donghae pulled back, Hyukjae was breathing heavily.

“Will you let me in, Hyukkie?” Donghae asked.

Hyukjae nodded hurriedly, his mind blank of all thoughts.

Donghae coated his own erection with lube, he applied a generous amount of lube, not wanting to hurt Hyukjae. He pulled Hyukjae’s legs to his shoulder, kissing each calf as he looked into Hyukjae’s eyes.

“Ugh ...” Hyukjae let out a low moan as Donghae’s member entered his puckered hole. He could feel Donghae entering him slowly, Donghae also moaned in pleasure, the tightness around him was unbearable. Hyukjae was so deliciously tight and hot, he almost lost control.

Donghae’s hand found Hyukjae’s member and he tightened his fingers around it, tugging it back to life to distract the older man from the pain he was experiencing.

He pulled out of Hyukjae’s tight entrance, only to ram back in. Hyukjae was perfect, he was tight and hot, his insides refused to let go of Donghae’s member, when Donghae pushed back into the hot cavern, Hyukjae’s hungry hole swallowed greedily.

Soon, Donghae lost control of his lust, he pistoned in and out of Hyukjae’s inviting warmth, his lips caught Hyukjae’s lips in a deep kiss. All that matter was the urgency to reach his peak, he had gone this far to get the man who only visited him through his dreams after all these years.

Hyukjae let out a low moan as Donghae continued to pound into his abused prostate. He had never felt like this before. Even not when he was with Siwon and Siwon was his first love.

He tightened his hold on Donghae’s back and let out a cry as he reached his peak. His organ erupted hard between their bodies, his passage tightened impossibly hard around Donghae’s cock, he wished he could raise his body to gain a higher pleasure but he couldn’t.

His peak triggered Donghae to orgasm as well. Donghae’s hard cock twitched inside Hyukjae and soon he spilled his seed inside Hyukjae with a muffled cry.

“Mmmh ...” Hyukjae whimpered as Donghae pulled his spent arousal out of Hyukjae’s body.

Just then Donghae realized that the older man’s eyes were brimming with tears and suddenly he felt bad for taking things too fast.

“You alright Hyukkie?” Donghae caressed Hyukjae’s face.

Hyukjae nodded.

“Why are you crying?” Donghae wiped the ex-dancer’s eyes.

The hiccup Hyukjae let out was so cute Donghae had to restrain himself from kissing and hugging the older man. He waited patiently for Hyukjae to answer.

“I ... I just want to ... uh ... Thank you Donghae-ssi ... I haven’t felt like this ... in a very long time”.

Donghae placed a kiss on Hyukjae’s neck.

“Do you want this to last?”

Hyukjae’s eyes widened.

“Are you ...?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not intrerested in marriage at the moment”, Donghae said back casually, “But I’d love to have you around ... and have a relationship with you.”

“But I ... look at me Donghae-ssi, I am ... useless ...” 

“You’re never useless for me”. 

Hyukjae blushed at that.

“Just promise me one thing ...?” Donghae lifted Hyukjae’s chin so their eyes met.

Hyukjae bit his lip, waiting for Donghae to continue.

“Learn to love me?”

It was Hyukjae’s turn to smile.  
**  
Five years a go

Donghae was so close to giving up, he had fought his way to find himself a role in the upcoming TV drama, but despite the role being so small and unimportant, he failed again. And he knew that was because he had no connection in the industry.

My life sucks, Donghae thought, despite graduating from acting classes with good credits, he had to find himself in a slump because he just left his agency for the lack of promotion and being an independent actor turned out to be more difficult.

This would be the last, Donghae decided, he would go back home to his hometown and find himself a normal job and forget about his dreams of being a nation-wide known actor.

Donghae sighed and walked out of the building, he was too busy sulking, he didn’t see a figure running over him. The next thing he knew, a body was on top of him.

“I’m really sorry!” the stranger exclaimed, “I didn’t see you and ... ah ...” he saw Donghae’s files, his portfolio was all over the place, “I’m really really sorry!” he tried to help Donghae gathering the papers but some of them were already blown away by the autumn wind.

“It’s okay, I’m giving up anyways”, Donghae said.

The young man’s eyes widened in surprise, “Wait a minute, are you the one who played the main role at Girls Generation’s first music video?”

Donghae nodded, the small role was not even memorable enough for the group’s fans and he’d been told that a role in a girl group’s music video, no matter how big they are, would not do any good for his career.

“You were good you know”, he kept talking, “Hey where are you going?”

“Home”, Donghae didn’t even care anymore with his files.

“If I tell you that your acting in that music video was great, will you trust me?”

Donghae turned to see the older man, “Thanks, but it doesn’t matter anymore huh?”

The stranger fumbled with something from his pocket and gave it to Donghae, “Will you try once more? I really think your acting deserves a chance ... Go to this office tomorrow afternoon around 4, find Shin Donghee, he’s opening an audition for a new drama, if he asks just tell him that Lee Eunhyuk sent you.”

A car approached them, the driver honked loudly to get attentions.

“Hyukkie! What are you doing?! Let’s go!” the driver called out to the man who was talking to Donghae.

“Promise me you’ll try!”

“Thanks”.

“Meet me when you’re a famous actor okay?” the dancer gave a wide gummy smile.

“EunHyuk! Hurry up!!” his friend called out rudely.  
**  
Present time:

Donghae smiled in satisfaction as he watched the man he’d been searching for the last few years asleep in his bed. He found out about the man who helped him as soon as he got the role at his first drama and signed his contract with the biggest agency in South Korea. He’d been trying to show his gratitude but their paths never crossed.

He heard about Hyukjae dating a rising star, Choi Siwon, and it filled himself with jealousy. But he never got the chance to entertain himself with the idea of taking Hyukjae as his own, since he was very busy with his career. Not long after his second movie, Donghae lost track of Hyukjae. The man seemed to be completely gone from the face of the Earth. He heard that Hyukjae was involved in an accident but never got the chance to find him.

Now Hyukjae was all his. Donghae traced his fingers on the smooth white cheek, down to the plump lips. He smiled to himself. He made it ...

Hyukjae’s eyes fluttered open, slowly they were foccusing and as the realization hit him, Hyukjae blushed cutely.

“Donghae ...?”

“Yes?”

“How long have you been staring at me?”

Donghae gave a smug laugh, “Quite a while, why?”

Hyukjae played with his lower lip, “Uh ... why?”

“Because you’re cute?” Donghae answered.

Hyukjae blushed harder, he just realized that he was very naked under the blanket and Donghae was only wearing his birthday suit.

“Is there anything that you want?” Hyukjae asked.

“Actually there is ...” Donghae’s mind quickly drifted off to an activity he would love to do with Hyukjae that involving a bed and no clothes.  
END

Notes:  
This is also a remake of my old fic here:  
https://arcee-bee.livejournal.com/6752.html#cutid1

The original pairing is supposed to be KiHyuk


	5. Detention!!/ Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His legs were forced to open and with Donghae licking and suckling on his member, Hyukjae couldn’t even think straight anymore. Suddenly a slick tongue was circling his puckering entrance, Hyukjae screamed in surprise.

Title: DETENTION!!  
Pairing: haehyuk, sihyuk, kyuminhyuk, slight chulhyuk  
Kink: Gangbang, creampie, cross dress, school life  
Warning: slightly dubious consent

“You got to be kidding me!” Hyukjae glared at the teacher.

“It’s either this, or you get expelled”, Kim Heechul, the young teacher said back, “This is the fourth time you skip class this week, it’s obvious that usual punishment doesn’t work for you, so I decided to be creative so you realize your mistakes”.

“Whatever, but what’s that got to do with me wearing THIS?!”

“Wear it and go to the detention room”.

Hyukjae eyed the pile of clothing folded on the table with horror. So what if he skipped class a couple of times? The other kids did that too! Okay, he skipped class four times this week, so what if he preferred to sleep or go somewhere else instead of being the boring classroom?

However, his math teacher, who happened to be his homeroom teacher, Kim Heechul, was fed up with this and decided to send him to detention room ... wearing a girl’s uniform.

Hyukjae had never considered wearing a skirt in his life, he was 100% male! And SM Academy was an all-boy school, he would never get away with it!

“The detention class already started ten minutes a go, you better be there with that outfit or I’ll call the principal”.

“I don’t want to”.

“If you wish to be difficult then I can make your life harder by getting you expelled”.

“Fuck you”.

“Watch your mouth Lee Hyukjae, I can make detention like hell”.

“Dream on!”

“Let’s see what your parents think when they see how many class you cut this semester!”

And Hyukjae had no choice but to do as he was told.

Taking the clothes to the toilet, Hyukjae grumbled. Did Heechul lost his mind?

The female school uniform even came with underwear. Was he supposed to wear the white lacy panties as well? Hyukjae had no choice but to slip it on. The tight piece of underwear was soft but it was making him uncomfortable since it was too tight. The pair of white long socks were another story, Hyukjae was lucky that his legs were long and thin although they were not as shapely as a girl’s. When he was done, he looked at his reflection on the mirror and sighed.

At least his parents didn’t have to know about him skipping class. Heechul was never going to get away from this! 

Hyukjae imagined if he should trash the teacher’s car or dump garbage on his desk.

When he came out of the toilet, he was grateful that he hall was quiet, most students were on their club classroom or went home already. He walked to the detention room for his detention, hoping not to meet anyone in there.

Hyukjae scowled as he saw three students already sitting in the detention room as he came in. He knew them all. Damn Heechul for making him wearing this! Now they were all looking at him with interest.

“You look prettier than usual, Hyuk!” Siwon commented. 

Siwon was like the prince in this school, he was handsome, rich and got everything a guy his age ever wanted. Although he often skipped school and did all the mischief, he was rarely caught. Today must be Heechul’s lucky day to get him in the detention room. Hyukjae glared at Siwon, and the taller guy grinned wider at Hyukjae’s reaction.

“Damn Hyuk! You look super hot!” Donghae gave a cat call. 

Donghae was Hyukjae’s classmate, he was on the dance team with Hyukjae and they were close friends. He was also Hyukjae’s partner in crime, as they skipped school together. How come he wasn’t wearing skirt too?! Hyukjae was sure he would trash Heechul’s car and drop the garbage can on Heechul’s desk.

“Shut up”, Hyukjae scolded Donghae.

On the third row of the seats, were Kyuhyun. The genius was reading the piece of paper he had on his desk when Hyukjae entered the classroom but now he glanced up from his paper to look at Hyukjae. Although he said nothing, the look on his eyes explained what he was thinking.

Being the smartest guy in their year didn’t mean that Kyuhyun would be free from the detention room. His sharp tongue often got him in trouble and this time Heechul must had enough of Kyuhyun talking back at him.

Suddenly the door was opened, and Sungmin came in.

He gave a sweet smile and checked the time, before happily skipping to the back seat, next to Kyuhyun. Everybody in the school believed that Sungmin was dating Kyuhyun, although they didn’t say anything about the rumors. 

Hyukjae sighed and decided to take the seat on the second row.

Sitting with a skirt was a problem, how come girls sit with something this short? Hyukjae could feel his butt came in contact with the cool chair, he tried to arrange his legs so his thighs wouldn’t show that much but failed.

Heechul came to the room with a smug grin on his face, “Now my dear students, who are foolish enough to skip my class, talk back at the teachers, vandalizing school properties, eating in class and all the things against the school rules, don’t worry, I am nice enough to provide you guys with something to fill your detention so you can all pass my class this year!”

He handed out the test to the students in the detention class one by one and sat on the teacher’s desk, grunts and sighs were heard as they read the test, even Kyuhyun the genius was complaining! Heechul must had gone overboard with the detention! Hyukjae looked to his side, Donghae looked bored already, he never paid attention to any of the classes, so there’s no way in the world that he’d be able to answer the questions!

In the next ten minutes, Hyukjae’s paper was still blank. He sighed and played with his pencil, but accidentally, he dropped his eraser as he twirled his pencil.

He didn’t even realize it but as he stood up from his seat and bent to get the eraser, he was giving the rest of the class a nice view of his ass, because the dark blue skirt was too short.

Hyukjae heard a cat call and some students laughed softly, he turned around quickly and glared at Siwon and Donghae.

“What the hell is your problem?!” he snapped at the two.

“Ahem!”

“They were staring at my ass!” Hyukjae told the teacher.

“No they’re not”, Heechul answered casually, “You’re just being ridicolous”.

“What?!”

“Shut up and finish your paper! You all got another 75 minutes to finish it!”

Hyukjae cursed under his breath. What an ass hole ...

The class was back in silence for another minute, until Heechul received a phone call.

“You guys are going to stay here and finish the test, I’ll be back and collect them in an hour!” he told the class, “No cheating and don’t even think about anything funny!”

The moment Heechul left the class room, a loud yawn was heard.

“This is boring”, Siwon said after yawning.

“Good thing that sunsaengnim left something to entertain us”, Donghae replied, he grinned naughtily.

Hyukjae turned and looked around, only to find his friends were wearing an animalistic grin on each of their faces.

“W-what are you guys thinking! Yah!” Hyukjae tried to get their attention but those dark eyes were leering at him with the intensity of predators ready to pounce on their prey.

Hyukjae yelped, he tried to get away, his effort failed miserably as four pairs of hands pulled him before he managed to reach the door.

“Come on Hyukkie, I know you’ll love it!” Donghae was practically drooling.

“What the hell ...!”

“You have no idea how much I want you right now”, Siwon silenced Hyukjae’s protest with a kiss.

As Siwon sucked the air out of Hyukjae’s lungs, hands were unbuttoning the blouse, and another pair of hands were roaming up to his thighs.

When the kiss ended, Hyukjae was breathless, as his eyes focused, he realized that he was almost naked. The blouse was completely unbuttoned, leaving his torso bare, Kyuhyun was pulling the flimsy panties from his body and Donghae was holding his legs so they were spread open with a grin on his face.

“Wh-what ...!”

“Come on Hyukkie, I bet you’re gonna like it”, Donghae smirked.

How was he going like the fact that he was about to be gang banged by his classmates?! Hyukjae was about to spit it out but the four were already all over his body like hungry hyenas. Even Sungmin was looking at him hungrily.

Fingers pinched his pink nipples, making them harden, followed by lips kissing and tongue biting his neck and chest. Another mouth was attached to his neck, sucking hard until Hyukjae moaned softly.

Siwon was tracing a path down to Hyukjae’s navel with his tongue, Hyukjae shuddered as the strange sensation was making his brain short circuited. Sungmin kissed Hyukjae’s mouth, and Hyukjae couldn’t believe how expert Sungmin was with his tongue, a part of him wished Sungmin would do the same to his other body part, ... down there.

Donghae licked Hyukjae’s nipple, manipulating the pert nub until it was hard and sensitive, before taking it to his mouth. This time Hyukjae arched his back and whimpered into Sungmin’s mouth. Kyuhyun, who was holding Hyukjae’s hands above his head decided to join and soon, the three of them were engaged in a hot steamy open mouthed kiss.

“Uhh ...” Hyukjae groaned, his brain was a mess, although his logical mind said that he should not enjoy this, he couldn’t stop his body from being aroused.

Siwon’s sneaky tongue reached lower to Hyukjae’s forming arousal. When he licked the head of Hyukjae’s member, more delicious moans spilled from Hyukjae’s plump lips.

“I guess he likes that”, Donghae commented.

“Do you like that Hyukkie?” Sungmin pulled away from the kiss.

“F-fuck ...!” Hyukjae cursed.

His legs were forced to open and with Donghae licking and suckling on his member, Hyukjae couldn’t even think straight anymore. Suddenly a slick tongue was circling his puckering entrance, Hyukjae screamed in surprise.

“Looks like he’s going cross eyed”, Kyuhyun chuckled.

Siwon pressed his tongue into Hyukjae’s tight hole, Hyukjae would be jumping away from the table if only his classmates turned rapists didn’t hold him down. The sensation caused by Siwon’s sinful tongue, probing and tickling his insides, made more lewd noises to spill from Hyukjae’s mouth.

Hyukjae was so close to coming when Siwon pulled away.

“You wanna get him first?” Donghae asked.

“Any problem with that?”

“By all meanings, go ahead!” Kyuhyun replied, “And see how he’ll survives!”

Sungmin and Donghae chuckled at the comment.

Hyukjae was a bit dazed, Siwon positioned himself and by the time Siwon pulled down his pants, Hyukjae gasped.

No wonder Siwon was nicknamed Horsey by his friends!

Hyukjae panicked, but his classmates didn’t even pay any attention to his reaction.

“What the hell are you trying to do with that!” Hyukjae finally broke his mind off his lust.

“Fucking you of course”, Siwon lightly replied.

“Wa-wait ...!”

Hyukjae’s protests were cut as Donghae leaned and licked his erection, causing Hyukjae to moan out loud. Donghae continued to suck Hyukjae’s hard member, he wrapped his tongue around Hyukjae’s heated organ, manipulating Hyukjae deeper into the vortex of pleasure.

When slick fingers circling around Hyukjae’s entrance, he yelped.

Although lust was clouding his head, Hyukjae still had the sanity to stop himself from being raped, he struggled and tried to get away from them, however, the feeling of Donghae’s mouth around his heated member was slowly taking his mind away from his panic.

“Uugh ... st-stop! G-guys ... no.... ah ... d-don’t!” Hyukjae moaned.

“Did you say something, Hyuk?” Sungmin grinned, handing a bottle of lube he took out from his bag to Siwon.

He could hear the bottle uncapped and smelled the Strawberry flavored lube, Siwon’s thick finger dug deeper into his tight channel. Hyukjae let out a scream as it found Hyukjae’s sensitive bundle of nerves and started to play with it. 

Hyukjae’s toes curled in pleasure, Donghae continued to suck on his hard shaft like a lollipop while Siwon’s fingers were widening his channel while toying with the pleasure spot inside him.

Everytime Hyukjae was close to coming, Donghae would stop, delaying Hyukjae from having an orgasm. Hyukjae groaned in frustration as his bliss was getting closer with every stimulation he received.

“He’s ready”, Siwon pulled his fingers out of Hyukjae’s entrance.

“Don’t hurt him too much”, Donghae told Siwon.

“He’s gonna like it”, Siwon commented smugly.

Hyukjae was once again re-arranged, he was still panting but when he felt a blunt object being pushed into his hole, Hyukjae realized what was going on.

“No ...! St-stop! Don’t ...!”

Despite his effort to leap away, Sungmin and Kyuhyun held him and Hyukjae had no choice but to take Siwon’s big cock up to his ass.

“Nggh ... n-no ... aah ...! It’s big! H-hngg!!”

“Come on Hyukkie you can make it”, Sungmin pushed Hyukjae’s hips down on Siwon’s arousal.

With every push, Hyukjae could feel Siwon’s organ spreading him as it made its way deeper into Hyukjae. He had never felt anything that big inside him, at this rate he was sure that he was going to be split in two.

Siwon licked Hyukjae’s neck as he forced himself into Hyukjae, “What is this? Am I reaching a dead end?”

Hyukjae’s pants were the only reply he got. Siwon was so deep inside, Hyukjae could feel Siwon’s burning organ poking his guts. However, Siwon still had about an inch to go.

“Stop ... haaa ...hng ... too much ... h-hurts ...” Hyukjae whimpered.

“You said stop but you’re soaking wet right here”, Donghae toyed with the head of Hyukjae’s sensitive member, earning another whimper from Hyukjae.

Suddenly, Siwon thrusted his hip hard, making Hyukjae taking the whole length in forcefully, Hyukjae let out a choked whimper. He could picture Siwon’s large organ piercing his insides in his mind.

Donghae smirked at Hyukjae’s expression, he licked his lips as he leaned back against a chair, Hyukjae was a sexy sight. He was sprawled on Siwon’s lap on the teacher’s desk, his arousal hard and red, his body almost nude, except for the girl’s uniform top he was still wearing, but all the buttons had been unbuttoned, showing his pert nipples, abused and pink, from their handy work. Hyukjae’s face screamed out sex with his flushed cheeks, glassy eyes and plump lips.

Siwon started to move, his large member pistoning into Hyukjae’s pliant body, and after a while, Siwon was fucking Hyukjae hard and fast. Hyukjae had no choice but to follow, but after a while, he was moaning wantonly with Sungmin licking Hyukjae’s arousal.

“This is hotter than porn”, Kyuhyun commented, he was palming his own hard member deliberately as he sat back, watching the scene in front of him.

“Can’t agree more”, Donghae replied.

Hyukjae was panting harder now, his face flushed pink in the mixture of pleasure and embarrassment, how could his classmates do this to him?

Siwon kept hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Hyukjae, his large shaft was making Hyukjae felt so full, in the mean time, Sungmin kept licking and occasionally sucking Hyukjae’s hard member. Hyukjae’s head was swimming in pleasure, this was too good, his body tensed and his nerves tingled as he was pushed closer and closer to his release.

“... uugh ... ah ... kkh-... coming!”

Streams of come squirted from Hyukjae’s organ, his toes curled at the pleasure he was feeling, Sungmin pulled back and used his fingers to milked Hyukjae’s member until the last of his orgasm.

In the same time, Hyukjae’s insides clamped around Siwon’s arousal as Hyukjae was riding his orgasm, Siwon continued to thrust into Hyukjae’s quivering channel for a couple more times before he lost himself in his pleasure as well, shooting his load inside Hyukjae’s body.

Siwon waited a while, before pulling himself out of Hyukjae’s body, thick white liquid rushed out of Hyukjae’s swollen opening as Siwon pulled away. Hyukjae was laying spent on the desk, he was barely awake after the strongest orgasm he ever experienced in his life.

Siwon threw himself on a chair, sighing in satisfaction.

“That was something”, he commented.

Kyuhyun stood up, he lowered his pants, revealing his hard-on.

“Are you sure he’s okay?” Sungmin asked, a little worried at Hyukjae’s condition.

“He can take it”, Donghae said, “He’s a strong guy”, he slapped Hyukjae’s ass.

Hyukjae was returning from his high, feeling hands were holding him and the next thing he knew, he was sandwiched between Kyuhyun and Sungmin.

“Wh-what ...”

“Sssh ...” Sungmin cooed, “Let’s try this shall we?”

Hyukjae wanted to protest, but Sungmin kissed his mouth. Hyukjae could feel himself inside Sungmin’s mouth, the tangy taste mixed with something sweet invaded his mouth as Sungmin suckled on his tongue, encouraging Hyukjae to deepening the kiss.

Hyukjae was left a bit dazed as the kiss ended. He didn’t have much time to idle, though, Kyuhyun pulled him for another kiss and Hyukjae had no other choice but to comply.

Kyuhyun was much different than Sungmin, his kiss was controlling and demanding, he invaded Hyukjae’s senses in such way that Hyukjae was moaning in need.

Hands were all over Hyukjae’s body, tongues licking here and there, fueling Hyukjae’s desire. As fingers traveled lower, Hyukjae realized what they were up to.

“N-no ... stop ... I don’t want ...”

“What do you mean Hyukkie?” Sungmin licked Hyukjae’s neck, “You’ll like this”.

“No ... hngg ... I-I j-just ... came!” Hyukjae moaned.

“What’s wrong with that?” Kyuhyun smirked, “Soon you’ll be coming buckets”.

With Siwon’s come slicking his passage, Kyuhyun’s member could slid into Hyukjae’s entrance with no difficulties. Hyukjae groaned at the intrusion but had no choice but to accept Kyuhyun’s organ probing deeper into him. He was thankful that Kyuhyun was not as big as Siwon, however, Hyukjae did cry out loud when Sungmin’s hard member followed Kyuhyun’s and entered his opening as well.

“H-hhaaaaahngg ... hhhnn!!”

“Just a little bit more Hyukkie ...” Kyuhyun licked his ear.

Hyukjae’s breath was hitched on his throat as his anal muscles were forced to stretch wider to accommodate the two erections, they lined up next to each others on Hyukjae’s tight passage, twitching and pulsating in excitement.

“H-hurts ... pl-please take them out ...” Hyukjae panted.

Sungmin and Kyuhyun tried to take Hyukjae’s mind off the pain, with Kyuhyun whispering sweet nothings on Hyukjae’s ears and Sungmin’s expert mouth and fingers teasing his sensitive spots, Hyukjae found himself releasing a small moan of pleasure.

Sungmin continued to play with Hyukjae’s nipples, making them harden and sensitive, while his mouth worked on Hyukjae’s neck and ear.

Kyuhyun gave a few experimental thrusts, instead of groaning in pain, he found Hyukjae was whimpering wantonly, Kyuhyun had hit his prostate, still painfully sensitive after Siwon’s abuse earlier.

Taking the cue, Sungmin started to move too and soon they were moving together, thrusting in and out in sync. They took turn in hitting Hyukjae’s sensitive spots, thrusting harder and harder than the last time, making Hyukjae moaning incoherent words as they used his body like a sex doll.

Sungmin gasped as Hyukjae suddenly tightened his spinchter muscles, he was close.

With another hard thrust, Sungmin emptied himself, in the same time, kissing Kyuhyun passionately. Hyukjae could feel Kyuhyun’s member twitched inside him and in a matter of seconds, Kyuhyun came inside him as well.

The two organs ejaculating inside him, filling Hyukjae with so much come, Hyukjae could feel the hot wetness traveling up to his rectum. However, the stimulation was not enough to push him over the edge for the second time, so when the two lovers pulled out of Hyukjae’s abused entrance, Hyukjae was sore and panting, but his erection was still red and hard, jutting proudly from his battered body.

“Look at you, they left you unsatisfied”, Donghae commented, “Poor Hyukkie ...”

“S-shut up”, Hyukjae panted.

“You want me to help you with this?” Donghae offered, his fingers toyed with Hyukjae’s hard organ teasingly.

“Ah ...!”

“Want me to suck this?” Donghae continued to tease Hyukjae, he licked the tip of Hyukjae’s arousal deliberately, causing another groan from Hyukjae.

“H-hae ...” Hyukjae whimpered.

“Or here ...?” he licked a path down to Hyukjae’s tight balls.

“...ah ... s-stop t-teasing ...!”

“You have to tell me what you want or I can’t help you, Hyuk”, Donghae parted Hyukjae’s legs further, Hyukjae’s overfucked passage was clenching and twitching, it was red and swollen. After two rounds of brutal fucking, the muscles were still unable to close properly, and thick semen was dripping out of the abused hole.

Donghae used his fingers to spread Hyukjae’s raw opening, Hyukjae let out another whimper as the cool air blew into him.

“I can see your insides from here”, Donghae chuckled, “I can see everybody’s come inside you!”

“N-no ...! Don’t look ... ah ...”

Hyukjae tried to push Donghae away, his sphincter muscles clenched and unclenched as he was embarrassed by Donghae’s words, more thick white come escaped from his abused opening and Donghae found it even sexier.

“What do you say if we wrap this up?” Donghae grinned, “Sunsaengnim is coming back soon, I bet he’ll be angry if he sees you all messy like this on his desk!” he fingered Hyukjae’s hole.

“What ...?”

“Wow they did fuck your brain out”, Donghae pushed his finger into Hyukjae’s slick opening and almost moaned at the feeling of Hyukjae’s warmth enveloping his finger. If Hyukjae was this hot and soft around his finger, how would it feel against his dick?

“Up you go!” Donghae turned Hyukjae around so he was laying on his stomach on the desk, presenting his ass to Donghae, who slapped Hyukjae’s white ass playfully, “Let me in, Hyuk!”

Donghae’s member filled Hyukjae with no difficulties, he pushed deep into the hilt and wrapped his hand around Hyukjae’s arousal, Hyukjae shuddered at the feeling, he didn’t know how he could still be aroused after all he went through today but he was getting harder.

Donghae didn’t wait for long, he was already hard and hot watching Hyukjae being taken by his friends, and now with Hyukjae’s warmth enveloping around his sensitive organ, he was getting close to release.

Hyukjae let out another whorish moan as Donghae was pistoning into him harder and deeper with every thrust. Donghae’s fingers tightening and loosening around his leaking member and in the same time Donghae’s hard rod was drilling into his sensitive spots. Hyukjae couldn’t think anymore, he was pushed further away into his lust.

“Aah ... ahng ... H-h-hae ... ooh ...!” Hyukjae gave a long breathy moan and he reached his orgasm.

“Yeah Hyukkie ...!”

Donghae continued to pound into Hyukjae’s pliant body as he spilled his seed inside Hyukjae, and by the time he was done ejaculating, Hyukjae was laying limp on the table.

With a low groan, Donghae pulled his softening member from Hyukjae’s spent body, Hyukjae had passed out as the three rounds were too much for his body to handle.

“Heechul’s coming!” Siwon, who had been watching for the hall way announced.

“And what are we going to do with him?” Sungmin motioned to Hyukjae, laying in the middle of the mess at the teacher’s desk.

Donghae grinned, “I know what to do!”  
*  
When Heechul came back, the detention class was empty, all the test paper were piled neatly at the desk and he saw Hyukjae, sleeping on his chair, wearing the girl’s uniform he told Hyukjae to wear earlier.

“You don’t learn do you, Hyukkie?” Heechul cracked his knuckles.

The next day, Hyukjae was on the detention room again, this time he was completely nude, except for the vibrating cock ring around his dripping arousal and a pink rubber vibrator shoved up his ass. He was writing his 80th line of ‘I Shall Not Sleep in Class’ on the black board, with Heechul watching him.

His fingers were shaky,he yelped with every buzz the vibrator sent into his nerves and Heechul gave him a stern look.

“Stop slacking off!” suddenly a slap landed on Hyukjae’s ass, Heechul had slapped him with the wooden ruler, it didn’t hurt him but it sent the toy deeper against his prostate, “If you don’t finish this punishment in 15 minutes, I’ll double your punishment!”

Hyukjae was close to tears, he was shaking in need to come, writing such simple sentence was getting harder with the vibrator drilling into him.

“Pl-please Sunsaengnim ... aah ...! I need to ... need to ... come!”

Another slap hit his ass.

“Stop whining like a baby and finish your detention!” Heechul scolded him, “You better think again before sleeping in my class!”

“Wah! I’m sorry! Sunsaengnim! Please ...!”  
END  
*

*

*

*

Notes: In my mind Hyuk was wearing the dark blue sailor uniform he wore at the Super Show. This story is some sort of a porn plot so it’s not a serious story.

Sooo … anyone enjoying this plot-less porn? If you do please send me some love!


	6. Pina Colada/ Haehyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me carry my wife over the threshold!” Donghae swept Hyukjae into his arms.
> 
> “I married an idiot”, Hyukjae muttered, but he let Donghae carried him to the cottage.
> 
> "You love this idiot", Donghae's grin widened, "This idiot is your husband!"

Title: Pina Colada  
Pairing: haehyuk   
Kink: outdoor sex  
Warning: -

The waves washed ashore once more, licking their naked bodies, Hyukjae felt the sand beneath him sunk a little as Donghae applied another kiss on his neck, his fingers grabbed the sand around them as he arched his back, Donghae just bit into his damp skin.

Settling between Hyukjae’s open legs, Donghae grinned, “This is perfect ...”

“Damn pervert ... I know you’ve always wanted to have sex outdoor!” Hyukjae retorted.

They were finally married, Donghae had been dreaming of a wedding in Hawaii for the longest time, and as time went by, he designed his dream wedding in his mind. Donghae planned everything from their wedding suits, flowers, food and invitations with the excitement of a girl planning her princess themed wedding. Hyukjae just smiled and let his boyfriend did the planning, although he had to draw the line when the younger man asked him to wear a wedding dress.

The wedding was wonderful, unlike a typical Korean wedding, they invited only a handful of friends, families and of course the members of Super Junior. Thanks to the diversion made by their company, the media didn’t suspect anything. Donghae's mother was not the only one who cried at the ceremony, Hyukjae had to admit that he too, shed some happy tears.

After their wedding, they had their honeymoon in a private island.

The island was all theirs for the duration of their honeymoon, they were all alone for the first time in their lives. The cottage had spacious terrace facing the beach where they could spend the afternoon watching sunset and a bedroom with fluffy bed large enough for four or five people.

Of course the first thing Donghae did was to initiated sex on all possible surface all over the cottage. Hyukjae was thankful that they packed enough lube.

On their second day of honeymoon, Donghae caught his husband swimming on the beach and as expected, he got horny and they ended up making out at the beach. Hyukjae's swimming trunk was quickly vanished and he was now laid naked underneath Donghae's body.

“It’s great you know?” Donghae licked Hyukjae’s neck and lower, “The sea wind ... the waves ... the sand ... imagine all the sensation ... and to know that no one could hear you scream ...” Donghae continued to lick and kiss Hyukjae lower with every word he said, “You won’t be able to do that back home!” and with that, he licked the spot where Hyukjae’s leg met his body.

“Ugh ...” Hyukjae bit his lip, stopping another moan escaping from his mouth.

“Come on Hyukkie, don’t be quiet ...” Donghae smirked.

He started to kiss Hyukjae’s member, giving small tickling licks to the sensitive skin, suckling gently on the head, and even grazing lightly to the hardening shaft. Hyukjae kept biting his lower lip, refusing to vocalize his pleasure.

“... ah! Hae!” Hyukjae panted, “J-just take me ...”

“And where’s the fun of that?” Donghae chuckled, “I’m going to make you beg and moan so hard they’ll hear you on the main island!” Hyukjae blushed at Donghae’s lewd talk, “Now tell me Hyukkie, what do you like?”

Hyukjae stubbornly shook his head, biting his plump lip even harder as Donghae’s skilled fingers teased him further.

“As you wish ...” Donghae licked his lips and lifted Hyukjae’s leg up, he dived for Hyukjae’s puckering opening, licking teasingly around the twitching hole, enough to arouse Hyukjae but not enough to bring him higher pleasure. He knew Hyukjae wouldn’t be able to resist him like that and he was right, Hyukjae moaned softly at his ministration.

“Ugh ... Hae ... more ...”

“What do you want Hyukkie?” Donghae teased, “You have to tell me ...”

“Uaa... hh ... ngg! H-Hae ... ah ... I want ...!”

“Like this?” Donghae asked, he licked the pink entrance. He could taste salt as Hyukjae was swimming in the sea earlier.

“Y-yes ... H-Hae ... li-lick it ... h-harder ... oh yes ... deeper ... ah ... t-there ...! Y-your hand ... ah ...”

Donghae smirked, he left Hyukjae’s slick entrance and used his finger to widen the prepared hole, Hyukjae’s body tightened as Donghae’s finger penetrated him. He wrapped his mouth around Hyukjae’s throbbing flesh, urging Hyukjae to moan more obscenities.

“... ah ... t-there ... H-Hae ... y-your tongue ... ah ... tickles ... haaaa ... pl-please ... ah ... Hae...!”

Donghae sucked the quivering member harder and Hyukjae’s body trashed wildly. Donghae had two fingers inside Hyukjae’s heated tunnel by then and Hyukjae’s organ was weeping pre come, he was so close ...

Donghae pulled away from Hyukjae’s burning erection, he straightened up, his hand took over the task his mouth was working on earlier.

“Come on Hae …” Hyukjae panted, “Isn’t this what you’ve wanted?”

Donghae grinned, although Hyukjae was the one who didn’t want to have sex on the beach, in the end he relented to Donghae’s wish, as usual.

He wished he had his camera, his Hyukjae was so beautiful like this. Laid in the sand, hair dark against the white sand and his skin flushed, eyes dark with lust. He couldn’t believe that they were finally married, after years of being together and realizing his feelings for the older man. Hyukjae was finally his, and he was finally Hyukjae’s.

He kissed Hyukjae’s neck, mouthing Hyukjae’s snow-white skin, he didn't stop until a red bite mark was left on Hyukjae's neck.

“I’m going in Hyukkie”, Donghae pushed his member into Hyukjae’s heat.

Hyukjae moaned out lout at the feeling of Donghae’s organ entering him, the lack of lubrication made him feel each stretch and burn. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the sea, the wind and the waves. Then he felt Donghae’s thin lips kissing him.

“Open your eyes, Hyuk”, his husband said.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing Hyukjae saw was his husband with the blue sky on the background.

How much he loves this man …

“Move, Hae”, Hyukjae ordered.

Taking the cue, Donghae started to move his hip, thrusting into Hyukjae’s channel with practiced move.

“Ah … H-harder Hae …” Hyukjae moaned brokenly as Donghae found his prostate.

Donghae did as he was told and fastened his movement, soon Hyukjae was moaning harder, his body moved to meet Donghae’s thrusts.

“Th-there … H-hae … Ahngg … so good … hmmm…” his words only fueled Donghae’s desire.

“H-Hyuk I’m … ah … close”, Donghae groaned.

Hyukjae’s legs tighetened around his husband’s body, his body wound up tighter as orgasm hit his nerves likes a tidal wave. With a long groan, he came hard.

As Hyukjae’s member ejaculated between their bodies, his rectum contracted hard around Donghae’s organ, sending Donghae into a strong orgasm too, flooding Hyukjae’s insides with his white cum.

They stayed connected for a while, nothing but the waves and distant sound of sea birds around them.

“Saranghae Hyuk”, Donghae tightened his hold on Hyukjae’s hand. A pair of matching rings on their fingers.

“Nado Saranghae”, Hyukjae replied.

It would be perfectly sweet and romantic to leave the newlyweds like this, but it didn’t take long for Hyukjae to complain.

“This is the last time we’re having sex like this!” Hyukjae tried to stand up, after Donghae disengaged their bodies, he hissed at the pain in his ass and when he reached his backside, he smacked his new husband, “You forgot to lube me, pabo! And now I have sand stuck in the weirdest places!”

His legs wobbled and he almost fell if only his husband didn't catch him.

Donghae grinned, “Well at least I can help you to clean up!”

Hyukjae pouted.

“Let me carry my wife over the threshold!” Donghae swept Hyukjae into his arms.

“I married an idiot”, Hyukjae muttered, but he let Donghae carried him to the cottage.

"You love this idiot", Donghae's grin widened, "This idiot is your husband!"

THE END!

End Notes:

I posted this on my LJ a long time a go as a drabble, but I add things up and turn this into a proper one shot. I hope you enjoy this!

I think I’ve been home for too long, I miss going out and I wish I could go to the beach. Since I can’t go anywhere I guess I can send our lovely boys to the beach instead. In my mind, Hae would be the one who could design his own wedding and plans everything, Hyukkie would just go with whatever Hae planned although perhaps he’d make a better planner between the two. But Hae is the one who has been dreaming about wedding and starting a family, so it’ll be a big deal for him.

And sex on the beach is not as fun as it seems. Sand gets stuck in the weirdest places and it sucks!


	7. Alien Abduction/ Haehyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quite the contrary, Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae, the main objective of this project is to make sure that the seeds are well planted inside the organic reproduction instrument, the artificial life form known to you as Lee Donghae is equipped with the sexual device with the best size to accommodate the breeding purpose and to give you pleasure, while in the same time, not causing any bodily harm to you.”

“Welcome to the facility, Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae!”

The voice was monotone, it echoed around the sterile and spacious room. Hyukjae groaned and opened his eyes, how did he get here? He tried to move his limbs, but they were held by invisible bonds above his head. 

As the initial shock faded, Hyukjae realized that he was laying sprawled naked on a white bench in a completely white room. The air was cool, and it smelled sterile although it didn’t have the distinctive smell of alcohol like the hospital.

“Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae, you are in the Farming Project Ship X625PPT”, as if reading his mind, the voice returned.

“F-farming?” Hyukjae blurted out. His brain cell tried to calculate the possibilities, could DongHae’s fascination about aliens invading the earth was actually real?

“Now that you have enough rest and well prepared, we shall start the first phase of the project Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae!”

“Start ... w-what ... ?” Hyukjae’s question was cut as he felt slick appendages appeared from above the bench, taking hold of his limbs. The tentacles were soft and yet strong, like long tongues coiling around his body.

“What the ...?!” Hyukjae whimpered as the tentacles started to lick his skin, one even started to play with his nipple. Another two coiled around each of his thighs, spreading them apart, and another one invaded his mouth, “H-haaaa ...”

The slick tongues were almost real, Hyukjae started to squirm uncomfortably as they licked and touched him on the places he would rather not being touched, especially by a bunch of slimy alien tentacles.

“The brain scan reported all the important information about you needed for this program, Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae, so we have 98.76% accuracy about your sexual habits and preferences”.

Wait.

Sexual habits and preferences? Hyukjae started to panic. He tried to argue, he was not going to let himself being a sexual object for the aliens!

Instead of series of protests what came out from his mouth was a gasp as the tentacles were starting to lick his member.

Soon, Hyukjae was reduced into a mess of moans, the tongue-like appendages were all over his body, they played with his nipples, licking, pulling and toying with every possible way, causing them to harden and sensitive under their ministration. More tongues on his neck, chest, under arms, stomach, licking around his belly button. The two larger vines holding his legs spread them wider, giving more space for other tentacles to play with his sex.

Hyukjae groaned when they coiled all over his limp member, licking, sliding, and pulled him until he could feel that he was hardening.

“Ugh ... what ... hnggg...!” Hyukjae stuttered as a soft appendage licked the slit of his arousal, playing with the little hole as another one was rubbing persistently around the head.

“Brain wave scans clarified that you enjoy anal sex, Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae, which means that being penetrated through your anus gives you sexual pleasures”.

Hyukjae blushed red at the statement, what business that faceless voice got to do scanning his brain for information like that?! And to say it out loud like that …

Ignoring Hyukjae’s reaction, some vines spread Hyukjae’s ass, exposing his pink hole. Hyukjae shuddered as he could feel the cool air against his most private part, but then a moan escaped his lips as tongue-like tentacles began to slithered against his hole.

“W-wait …!” Hyukjae gasped between moans, it was like being tongued down there while his limbs were being held by the tentacles, his efforts to stop their invasion was in vain, he had no choice but to let the alien played with his body.

“Subjected to the information, an organic reproduction device has been installed inside you.”

Hyukjae didn’t even want to know what that meant, he didn’t get the chance to think as a thin appendage was forcing its way into his anal cavity. It was thin and slippery so it didn’t hurt him, but it ventured so deep into him, giving a slimy and yet funny sensation that tickles his insides.

Another two tongue-like tentacles that had been licking his opening were getting bolder, they were coaxing his tight muscles to loosen up more. Hyukjae didn’t want to give in but he knew he was losing. Those things were much too good to be true, they seemed to know about Hyukjae’s deepest fantasies and his sensitivity.

The first slick muscle entered his body and started to wiggle its way in, Hyukjae tensed as the second vine joined the first, as soon as they were inside, they licked his inner walls, causing Hyukjae’s breath to hitch in his throat.

“Hhhaaa .... uuuuugh ...”

It was so strange, he had never felt anything like it before. The two tentacles inside him were alive, taking turn to play with the bundle of nerves inside Hyukjae, licking the walls of his rectum, tickling him from the insides, and in no time, Hyukjae was a moaning mess.

From his laying position, Hyukjae could see his member was standing proudly, two tentacles were caressing the head while another one coiled around the shaft, giving the same amount of pleasure. Another tentacle rubbed his balls. Despite being scared of what the aliens wanted from him, Hyukjae had no choice but to give in to the pleasure.

Hyukjae could not think, the warm ticklish feeling pooling on his groin escalated, with the tentacles touching and fucking him, he could not hold out anymore and reached his climax. The wide tongue-like appendages milked him steadily, they lapped the white liquid like kittens lapping on milk, leaving Hyukjae clean and laying limp on the bench as his orgasm subsided. The thin appendage that had been exploring his insides was slithering out of his anal cavity, leaving a strange tingling feeling as it came out of Hyukjae’s relaxed body.

“Thank you for your cooperation on the first phase, Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae, the organic reproduction device inside you had been activated and ready”, the voice sounded so loud in the quiet room, “Now let’s start the second phase.”

“Wait! Second phase?!” Hyukjae gasped.

A door slid open from across the room, and a familiar figure entered the room.

“D-Donghae?!!” Hyukjae almost fainted, how did Donghae got here? And of all people, why Donghae?! 

Why was he smiling??

“Your brainwave stated that this is the human specimen you would like to copulate with, Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae, this appearance would help you to concentrate better on the next phase.”

“W-what are you talking about?!” Hyukjae was pulling against his restrains by now, “Let me go! Donghae! Help!”

Donghae just smiled at Hyukjae’s attempt to escape, then it hit Hyukjae’s mind like a hammer, Donghae was naked.

If those aliens could scan his brain and put him here for some sort of farming project, then this Donghae might even not be real! It was not his best friend who he had a slight crush on, it had to be a clone or something.

“The brain scan showed that you have taken a sexual interest of the specimen you called Lee Donghae, therefore, to help you to cooperate in the upcoming phase, it was decided that his image would be used”, the voice explained, “What you are facing is not the real Lee Donghae, but an artificial life form, created by the information found from your memory and your fantasy.”

Real or not, Hyukjae still blushed when the alien Donghae touched his skin. Hyukjae had to slap himself mentally to remind himself that this was not even the real Donghae.

But this Donghae was so damn close to the real one. His skin was soft and warm, Hyukjae could feel his hard muscles underneath the tanned skin, his pulse was beating steadily, and his smile ... was even more dashing than the real Donghae.

Hyukjae’s brain suddenly froze as Donghae latched his mouth on a sensitive spot on Hyukjae’s neck, the-not-Donghae trailed hot kisses from Hyukjae’s neck up to his lips, slowly nibbling on Hyukjae’s plump lips, sending strong pleasure shivers to Hyukjae’s brain, until Hyukjae gave up and opened his mouth. 

Hyukjae had never kissed Donghae before, he only could wish and imagined how Donghae’s kisses would be like. But he never thought it would be this hot. 

This Donghae had the most sinful mouth could ever imagined, it was the mix between the best kisser on Earth and a vacuum cleaner. He sucked gently at first, and as seconds passed, he kisses got stronger. Hyukjae groaned at the pleasure, Donghae knew exactly where his sensitive spots were.

His kisses continued lower and lower, down to Hyukjae’s chest and soon he was lapping at Hyukjae’s sensitive nipples. The pink buds were still erect and hard due to the earlier ministration. Donghae licked Hyukjae’s right nipple gently before taking the hard nub into his mouth and the rest was Hyukjae’s screams of pleasure.

Donghae’s hand found Hyukjae’s left nipple and rolled it between his fingers, Hyukjae’s back arched up against the bench as the two contrasting sensation set his nerves on fire. Hyukjae had to remind himself all the time, this was not the real Donghae, this was not his best friend!

The-not-Donghae didn’t stop there, after making sure that Hyukjae’s upper body got the proper treatment, he moved to Hyukjae’s lower body part.

“No ... Please ... haaa ... aaaaaaaaaaaahngggg!” Hyukjae screamed as the clone took the organ into his hot mouth. The limp organ was still sensitive due to the last orgasm he was experiencing, under Donghae’s magical touch, Hyukjae felt himself getting hard again.

Just a few of those sweet sucks, and Hyukjae found his orgasm was nearing once again. He could feel his balls tightened and the tingles returned to his groin. In the heat of the moment, Hyukjae forgot about everything, the fact that he was abducted in an alien facility or an artificial life form that looked a lot like his crush was taking advantage of him. One thing that matters, he was here, and Donghae, his secret crush for the past few months, was here and Donghae was giving him the hottest blowjob ever existed.

And to top it all, Donghae was fingering his quivering hole with teasing touches, stroking the nerve ends and teasing his sensitive prostate. Hyukjae could not hold it out anymore as another orgasm was approaching fast.

“G-gaaaaah ... D-Donghae ...!” Hyukjae arched his back, shoving his member deeper into Donghae’s throat as he came once again.

Donghae kept suckling proficiently until his orgasm subsided, when he pulled back, Hyukjae was panting hard. Two orgasms in a row were starting to take its toll on Hyukjae’s body.

Hyukjae couldn’t remember when his wrists were free from their bondage, same thing with his legs, but he quickly held Donghae as the clone covered his smaller form with his own. To his surprise, Donghae started kissing him, gentle and sweet making Hyukjae unable to resist him, and getting deeper and intimate.

Hands roamed each other’s body, for a moment Hyukjae forgot the fact that he was in an alien space ship, being forced to have sex with a clone that looked like his crush.

“Nnnnnnnnngh ...” Hyukjae let out another breathy moan as Donghae successfully brought back his arousal . He arched his back, wanting more of the delicious contact with Donghae’s warm skin, and the latter answered his needs by pressing their members against each others.

“Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae, it is time to complete the last phase!”

As the robotic tone returned, Hyukjae realized that this was not even the real Donghae. Instead of being aroused, he should be worried by now because he was in an alien space ship in the middle of nowhere while the aliens were forcing some sort of experiment on him.

But the thoughts were cut as his eyes landed on a certain part of the artificial life form who looked a lot like Donghae.

He could swear that the ‘thing’ did not come naturally as the rest of Donghae’s feature. Then again, what did the damn aliens planned to do with that thing? Kill him with it?

Reading his worries, the voice answered his thoughts.

“Quite the contrary, Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae, the main objective of this project is to make sure that the seeds are well planted inside the organic reproduction instrument, the artificial life form known to you as Lee Donghae is equipped with the sexual device with the best size to accommodate the breeding purpose and to give you pleasure, while in the same time, not causing any bodily harm to you.”

Hyukjae was getting dizzy with the robotic voice, he didn’t like every single thing it said.

“Wait wait! What do you mean by breeding?!” Hyukjae pushed Donghae away before he kissed Hyukjae again, “I can not breed! I’m a man! You will need a woman to breed! Hmmpfh ...!”

“On Earth a female specimen is needed, but in this project, you are the main breeding material, Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae ... do not worry, the instrument will provide everything.”

“That’s not what I am worrying ...! Aaah!” Hyukjae’s protests were cut as Donghae rubbed his erection against his opening which had magically became slick, Donghae raised Hyukjae’s legs to his shoulders, giving more access to Hyukjae’s opening. The slick head was once again rubbed against Hyukjae’s sensitive rim, harder this time, causing Hyukjae to moan.

“Noo ... it’s too big ... aaaaaah!” Hyukjae could feel the engorged head was pressed into his tight hole, forcing its way in, “.... hmpf ....... st-stop!”

“You must relax yourself, Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae, do not try to reject the penetration”, the robotic voice returned.

Hyukjae had no choice but to relax his muscles, Donghae’s arousal was persistant against his slick opening, the earlier phase had loosened him up quite well.

Donghae had no intention of stopping, he kept pushing in and soon Hyukjae had no choice but to succumb into the intrusion, he moaned as the head of Donghae’s erection was making its way in to his cavity.

“According to the research done to your body and other Earth Specimens, your anal cavity will accommodate the penetration, the pain you are experiencing soon will be gone, Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae and you will feel sexually aroused”.

Are you kidding me?! Hyukjae almost spits out, but the artificial Donghae continued pushing the rest of his engorged organ into Hyukjae, causing Hyukjae to lost all verbal ability, as he was panting hard and groaning.

The thick shaft impaled him slowly, Hyukjae could feel it entering his anal cavity inch by inch, spreading him wide and deep in the same time. 

After couple of minutes that felt like the eternity for Hyukjae, the whole thing was finally in.

“H-hurts ...” Hyukjae panted, “P-please ... take it out ... too big ... ugh ...”

Ignoring his pleas, Donghae started to thrust, short and slowly at first, but with the preciseness of a pro, soon he was hitting Hyukjae’s prostate and Hyukjae shuddered at the feeling.

“Mmm ...” Hyukjae moaned.

Donghae kissed him hard, taking his mind off everything, and as Hyukjae relaxed, the thick rod was pulled back until almost the whole thing was out ... only to have it slammed back into Hyukjae to the hilt. Hyukjae’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, the hard organ shoved into him so deep, he could feel it up to his stomach.

Donghae kept thrusting into him, over and over again, every thrust deeper than the last, stuffing Hyukjae with his monstrous cock. Hyukjae believed the intensity was enough to stir his whole intestines because he could feel everything.

“Do not worry and enjoy the process, Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae! Body scans we conducted earlier guarantee that your body will not experience any permanent damage from the reproduction process!”

“Nnnh … Nggh …” Hyukjae was no longer paying attention to the voice as the Donghae clone was fucking his brain out. 

Donghae wrapped his fingers around Hyukjae’s organ, massaging the sensitive spots, bringing Hyukjae to another full arousal as Hyukjae’s brain was tricked into believing that he was being fucked Donghae, his crush.

Donghae thrust harder, Hyukjae could feel the organ inside him began to twitch, signaling his orgasm was close.

“Ah … nggh …” Hyukjae could not really do anything, he was completely fucked. His insides fluttered, massaging the hard organ fucking him, his own member began to weep pre come, he could not hold it out anymore, knowing that Donghae was going to orgasm inside him somehow excited him.

“Yes Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae, being filled with potent seed of your mating companion excites you and it will bring you the highest pleasure”.

Hyukjae had never really thought about it, he never considered to have unsafe sex before, but somehow the disembodied voice hypnotized him and he suddenly wanted to be filled with Donghae’s hot cum.

“Haaah … mmm … j-just come …!” Hyukjae groaned as Donghae continued to thrust.

And when Donghae did ejaculated, it was unlike everything Hyukjae ever experienced before. The intensity was so strong, it felt like a broken hose was let loose inside his rectum, filling him with never ending spray of semen.

“Uuugh!” Hyukjae groaned, he arched his back, his reflexes told him to get away from the excessive amount of come filling him, but yet his mind craved to be filled.

Soon, Hyukjae came again for the third time, his last orgasm was harder than his previous two, causing him to passed out for a couple of seconds. His member ejaculated more come than his two earlier orgasms, Donghae’s hand continued to milk him as he was still being fucked throughout his orgasm. 

“Mmmh … s-stop”, Hyukjae groaned weakly as his over fucked passage was starting to feel raw around Donghae’s shaft. His own member was also getting over stimulated for being forced to come three times in a row.

For once, the voice did not comment, but Donghae did stop what he was doing. Slowly he pulled away from Hyukjae’s tired body.

Hyukjae was left limp and boneless, his opening was swollen and sore, warm semen dripped slowly from the tender hole.

“Thank you for your cooperation Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae, this session turns out to be better than expected.”

Donghae positioned him to lay comfortably on the bench.

“No more ... please ... I can’t take it anymore ...” Hyukjae begged between gasps.

“From the brain wave scans, you seem to be greatly satisfied by the process, Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae, you should not worry for the next session”.

“Please …” 

“For now you shall rest, Earth Specimen 04304 Lee Hyukjae, the next session will start in another 12 hours, you should be properly rested and ready by then.”

“W-what?!!”

“One breeding session is not sufficient to ensure reproduction, at least six sessions are needed for an adequate result, you don’t have to worry as we will make sure that you enjoy each session”.

“B-but …”

Hyukjae could not do anything as Donghae injected a strange syringe into his neck and he fell asleep right away.

THE END  
*  
*

*  
Notes:  
This is another remake from my old story, I added a bit details and changed it to haehyuk. Despite what I wrote, I don’t condone forced pregnancy or alien abduction this story is purely for smut!

Good? Bad? How do you feel about stories like this? Please send me your comment so I know what to post next!

Thank you for reading~!


	8. Big Issue 2020/ Haehyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlucky reporter thought it was his big day when he accidentally caught the sight of two idols dating in a cafe ...

An 

Park Sunghoon sighed, it had been four days and he still hadn’t got anything from his targets. He’d been working for Dispatch for the almost a year, at first being a reporter was fun but then 2020 came, and things just went downright shitty for him since then.

The entertainment industry came close to a halt for the first months of the pandemic and then when things were resuming to normal again, there were not many chance to uproot scandals involving the celebrities since almost everything was done online and less people went out to socialize much less dating.

It was November and his boss was getting antsy for the lack of news and pictures from the reporters, including him. The other reporters somehow got several small scandals or juicy pictures all through the months, but Sunghoon hadn’t got anything for the past 2 months.

“Aish … I guess I have to go back home to Mokpo if things don’t work out like this …” Sunghoon mumbled to himself. The thoughts about inheriting his father’s small photo studio in Mokpo didn’t seem interesting but if he couldn’t get any scandals by the end of the week he’d have to consider the option.

He tried to take several experimental shots with his camera, he had been sitting in a cold balcony near the MBC building for almost an hour, viewing a café which many public figures frequented after shooting a show in the TV station, he was hoping to shoot their pictures but unfortunately he hadn’t seen anything worth taking.

Earlier, he saw an SM manager coming in and went to the back of the café, now said manager was sitting alone in another area, checking his watch impatiently and looking around nervously.

Something was going on here … Sanghoon’s reporter mind worked fast. Wasn’t that Lee Jihwan? Sanghoon couldn’t remember which group Lee Jihwan was in charge of, since their encounter was a long time a go, but Sanghoon remembered that he was in charge of a senior boy group. Was it EXO or Shinee?

Lee Jihwan looked skittish, so his idol must be around and doing something that SM did not approve of. Sunghoon used his lens to look around, he zoomed in to some areas at the back of the cafes, looking for Lee Jihwan’s charge.

Wait, what’s that?

Sunghoon saw two figures on the back area of the café, he could see them clearly through his camera lens as he was on the balcony while they were on the first floor, but they couldn’t see him. Although both of them were wearing maskers, it was easy to spot them as celebrities. One of them was hidden perfectly under a loose jacket and a hat while the other one had longish dark hair and tanned skin. 

Sunghoon zoomed to the table as the two of them seemed to be in a deep conversation, although he could not hear what they were saying their gestures spoke a lot for a photographer like him.

He saw a man’s hand, tanned with long fingers, holding another hand, smooth and pale skinned. A simple ring was placed on a napkin next to the hands.

The man’s hand kept holding the other hand, while the pale skinned person seemed to refuse the explanations given by the other person and tried to make the man to let go of their hands.

Their conversation was getting heated, the man looked up in frustration and Sunghoon caught his face.

It was Lee Donghae of Super Junior!

Super Junior was a senior boy group who managed to stay together quietly all through the years with close to no dating scandals. 

Well this had to be his lucky day! Sunghoon trained his camera to capture better shots of Donghae’s face, to his luck, as their food arrived and the waitress left, Donghae removed his face mask. The other person also removed the mask, revealing a tired face of one Lee Eunhyuk.

Sunghoon cursed himself at the realization that he wasn’t catching an idol in a scandalous situation, he was probably witnessing a work related meeting.

He was about to stop spying on the two, when Donghae did the unthinkable. The idol caught his friend’s hand and kissed the palm as he said something seriously. Eunhyuk shook his head and tried to get Donghae to release his hand, but Donghae refused.

Of course Sunghoon captured the interesting scene with his camera. He was confused at the gestures but he decided that he could find out about their relationship later.

Eunhyuk lowered his gaze and poked at his food as Donghae talked to him, Eunhyuk didn’t reply when Donghae seemed to be asking something until Donghae gave up and leaned back against the chair, watching Eunhyuk eat.

How come this scene looked more like a couple’s quarrel?

And then there was the ring on the table.

Sunghoon’s brain thought about the facts laid out … could they be dating??

Donghae only ordered a cup of coffee and some light appetizer he nibbled quietly as Eunhyuk ate his lunch. By the time Eunhyuk was done, he looked up and said something to Donghae which made Donghae startled. They argued again until Eunhyuk gave up and shook his head and leaned back to his chair.

Jihwan came and told the two idols something, he pointed at his watch, Donghae wanted to complain but in the end he agreed with what Jihwan was saying. The two put on their face masks on and left the place.

Sunghoon frowned, what just happened? Did the scene worth something? He wondered. He decided to ask his co-worker later, but before that he had to go to the rest room.

He was the only one at the toilet, he was done with his business and was almost leaving when he heard someone coming in.

“Are you sure this is empty, Jihwan hyung?”

“Yes, it is, just get in there and finish what you have to do, I’ll guard the door!” came Jihwan’s voice, “You have ten minutes Donghae!”

Sunghoon hid himself in one of the cubicles just in time before Lee Donghae and Eunhyuk entered the toilet.

Trying to keep himself as quiet as possible, Sunghoon took out his phone, he could see the two through the narrow slit on the side of the cubicle door but it was impossible to take pictures or record a video through it. So he recorded their conversation instead.

Donghae asked something to Eunhyuk which the latter replied with a mumble, Sunghoon could not hear them clearly. And then Donghae raised his voice.

“How could you be so selfish, Hyuk?! You decided this on your own! Didn’t you even think about how I feel about this?!” Donghae seemed upset.

“You know how I feel about this, Hae, it’s for the best … and …”

“I don’t want to hear any of it!” Donghae cut Eunhyuk’s words, “We’ve been together for nine years Hyuk!”

Nine years?! Sunghoon’s ears perked up.

“Don’t you think it’s time to end this, Hae?” Eunhyuk replied quietly, “You and I will have to do what the society and our families expect us to do … and …”

Suddenly Eunhyuk was held tightly by Donghae.

“I don’t care what they wanted”, Donghae seemed to be sobbing at this point, his voice was muffled by Eunhyuk’s jacket but Sunghoon could still hear him, “Don’t do this Hyuk … Don’t leave me …I love you”.

“Hae …” Eunhyuk sighed, “You know what we have right now is not …”

“Don’t talk to me about breaking up with me!” Donghae sobbed harder, “Don’t …”

“Hae … you know I love you”, Eunhyuk’s tone was shaky with emotion, “But you know that you’re not going anywhere with this relationship … we’re not going anywhere like this …”

“You know I’ll marry you if you just say yes”.

“Hae …”

They hugged for a few more minutes. For once, Sunghoon felt like he was intruding their privacy, the scene was extremely intimate and their emotions were raw and real. There was no doubt that they were a couple.

“Never ever think about leaving me again”, Donghae was the first to say.

Eunhyuk took a deep breath and finally nodded.

“I love you”, Donghae planted a kiss on Eunhyuk’s lips.

The kiss lasted a little longer than just a peck.

“And I love you too”, Eunhyuk replied as their kiss ended, “I’ll always love you”.

“Never let over thinking and anxiety take over our relationship ever again, alright?”

They wiped their faces and put on the face masks again before leaving the public toilet. Sunghoon waited for another five minutes before leaving as well. He checked the audio recorder and was glad that the conversation was recorded. It wasn’t the best quality but it was enough to become a solid proof.  
*  
Eunhyuk entered Donghae’s apartment, the place he hadn’t stepped in for quite a while.

He didn’t get to think for a long time as suddenly a pair of strong arms embraced him and Donghae’s lips covered his own.

“Stop thinking too much”.

Eunhyuk sighed, “I …”

Donghae’s hands quickly divested Eunhyuk’s coat and threw it to the direction of the coat hanger. He pushed Eunhyuk in and kicked his own shoes.

It didn’t take long for Eunhyuk to end up at Donghae’s bedroom.

“Hae … don’t you think we should …”

“No”, Donghae cut him, “You ran away from me with a ridiculous reason, so you’ll need to be punished Hyuk!”

Eunhyuk had no choice but to let his boyfriend undressed him, Donghae kissed him when he tried to say something until he was completely breathless. With a push from Donghae, Eunhyuk was laid sprawled on Donghae’s bed.

“Now … let’s see …” Donghae quickly undressed himself and jumped to the bed, he didn’t wait long to cover Eunhyuk’s body with kisses and touches that he knew would make Eunhyuk moan and arch for more.

After years of being together, they were far from two curious youngsters satisfying their curiosity. Donghae sucked on a point on Eunhyuk’s white neck that made Eunhyuk let out a small moan, he trailed kisses and mouthed on Eunhyuk’s adam’s apple, before licking his way to Eunhyuk’s collar bone.

“Don’t … leave marks … Hae … ah …”

“You’ll be wearing long sleeved shirt anyways, Hyuk”, Donghae replied.

With so many times they spent together, since they were just two hormone-ridden boys until up to their thirties, Donghae had learned what would drive Eunhyuk crazy, what would make him moan and begs for more, and what Eunhyuk didn’t like. 

When Donghae spread Eunhyuk’s legs and fingered Eunhyuk’s tight hole, he found the ring of muscles was tighter than the last time they were together. 

Of course, it was two months a go, before their huge fight that caused Eunhyuk to break up with him and avoided him like a plague.

“You’re so tight Hyuk … Didn’t you play with your toys?”

“Idiot”, Eunhyuk growled, as usual his idiot boyfriend had to ask the most unnecessary questions during sex, “I’ve been busy!”

“All works and no play make Eunhyukkie a very tight boy”, Donghae grinned, he poured more lube on his fingers.

Eunhyuk was about to protest but his words were taken away as Donghae shoved two fingers into him, Donghae didn’t even stop and pushed deeper into Eunhyuk’s tight channel. The familiar burn and the feeling of Donghae’s fingers inside him made Eunhyuk let out a deep moan. 

“Is it here?” Donghae grinned smugly, “Tell me Hyuk …”

“Fuck …” Eunhyuk cursed, Donghae had found his prostate.

“No one can give you better sex than me, remember that”, Donghae continued to play with Eunhyuk’s pleasure spot, his free hand jerking Eunhyuk’s arousal.

Eunhyuk actually had a lot to say, but two months without sex was making his body a lot more sensitive than he expected. The feeling of Donghae’s hands on him was sending his nerves on fire. 

“Shut up and fuck me Lee Donghae!” he finally spat out.

Donghae’s grinned victoriously, “As much as I wanted to pound you to oblivion, you’re still too tight Hyuk”, Donghae continued to loosen up Eunhyuk’s anal muscles, “You won’t be walking tomorrow and you’ll blame me for not preparing you properly”.

“You’re not THAT big, Donghae-ssi …!” Eunhyuk was about to nag more but Donghae used the chance to push his hard organ into Eunhyuk, “Fuck! Warn me first, will you?!”

“You said you want me to fuck you, Hyuk”, Donghae kissed his boyfriend’s face, he was finally back inside Eunhyuk’s familiar warmth, Eunhyuk was a bit more snug than usual but he had no problem with that. 

“How about less talk and more fuck?” Eunhyuk wrapped his arms and legs around Donghae’s body, he raised his hip a little, helping Donghae to push deeper into him.

“You know I’d love that”, Donghae pressed a cute kiss on Eunhyuk’s nose.

Eunhyuk leaned back and let Donghae do the work. Sometimes he wondered if Donghae knew about his body more than himself. Donghae was the one with higher sex drive than he was, so two months of celibacy turned Donghae wild.

They were quickly absorbed into the familiar dance, Eunhyuk’s body followed Donghae’s lead out of habit. Their hands were all over each other and with every grunt and thrust, they were getting closer and closer to completion.

Donghae continued to hit Eunhyuk’s sensitive prostate, his hard member began to twitch, signaling his orgasm was near. Eunhyuk was also close, the butterflies in his belly sending tingles and his arousal was so hard it started to hurt.

They had done this so many times before, Donghae’s hand moved instinctively to Eunhyuk’s shaft and began to masturbate the weeping member. He caught Eunhyuk’s mouth into a hard kiss, their tongues battled for dominance for a while, before Eunhyuk gave up and let him dominated the kiss.

Donghae’s thrusts became irregular as he was chasing his orgasm, but it was Eunhyuk who came first. Eunhyuk’s member spilled hot come between their bodies and his insides milked Donghae’s organ inside him. Donghae didn’t stop fucking Eunhyuk’s pliant body even when he reached his bliss, filling Eunhyuk and continued to abuse Eunhyuk’s from the inside in the same time.

It felt like forever before Eunhyuk finally got the power to nudge the younger man.

“Get off me Hae … You’re heavy”.

Donghae gave an unintelligent grunt, but he removed himself from Eunhyuk’s body.

They laid side by side on the large bed, no words were spoken and slowly sleep claimed the two idols.

When Eunhyuk opened his eyes, it was dark outside, cleaning up would be a bitch, not to mention the pain he would be feeling for the next few days for the lack of preparation. He was lucky that he had two days off.

“Baby?” Donghae called out for him.

“Hm …”

“Come on let’s clean up”, Donghae helped him to stand up.

Half an hour later, Eunhyuk was leaning against Donghae’s chest in the bathtub. Warm water and lavender scented bubbles surrounding them.

“I saw all those comments on SNS”, Eunhyuk started, “Your fans … especially the international fans, they wish to see you with a girl”.

Donghae didn’t say anything, he waited for Eunhyuk to continue.

“And there are other group’s fans too, they posted nasty things about Super Junior, about us … some even sent me personal messages … it hurts to see them you know?”

Donghae kissed Eunhyuk’s neck, encouraging Eunhyuk to keep talking.

“And my parents …” Eunhyuk sighed, “They told me that they’re getting older … they think what we have is cute but …” he closed his eyes, thinking how he would put his next words carefully, “But they wanted me to settle down and find a steady girlfriend, since Ryeowook and Heechul hyung already came out with their relationship …”

“They wanted to see me happy with someone who could take care of me as they’re getting older”, Eunhyuk continued, “Your mom would want you to settle down to …”

Donghae didn’t reply right away, he was sad and upset, knowing that the man he loved and the only person in this world he wished to spend his life with was having depressing thoughts without him even knowing any of them.

“Baby”, Donghae started, “Do you trust me when I told you that I love you?”

Eunhyuk nodded.

“I love you and I want to be with you for a very long time”, Donghae said, “We’ll take care of each other, although we can’t get marry now, we’ll get there one day … This is not a phase, this is more than lust”.

“One day we’ll be ordinary people … when all these have ended, without Super Junior, without ELF and the antis, when there’s just Hyukjae and Donghae … we’ll still be together … we’ll take care of each other”.

Donghae held the older man in his arms, suddenly he could feel how fragile Eunhyuk was. This stubborn man who refused to share his troubles and feelings, and yet he was always there for Donghae … 

“Promise me that you will share your troubles with me”.

Eunhyuk nodded, he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, “Alright”.

An hour later, as they were both laying comfortably in bed, Eunhyuk suddenly said.

“I was thinking about deactivating my Instagram”.

Donghae held him closer, “I’ll support whatever you want, babe”.

“Thank you … my Dongba”.  
*  
“Park Sunghoon, the boss called for you”, one of Sunghoon’s co-worker told him as he came in to the office on Monday.

He had submitted the photos and the recording to his boss on Friday, he hadn’t heard anything from his boss since then, but he was confident that what he had was a big issue. Not only he caught a senior idol dating each others, they were both men! This would surely be the biggest scandal reveal ever!

However, when he entered his boss’ office, he was met with a very unimpressed look of his boss.

“Are you telling me that you spent the whole afternoon following Lee Donghae and Lee Eunhyuk?” she glared at him, “Don’t you have anything else better to do?!”

“B-but Boss … they’re dating!” Sunghoon exclaimed.

“So?”

“Isn’t it going to be a big reveal if we publish it? The public has no idea about their relationship!”

Jang Jinhee gave him a look that made him felt like he was the worst idiot in the world, his boss could be more intimidating than a local gangster!

“Sunghoon-ssi, every single fan knows about their relationship, every international fan knows that they are dating, I can show you dozens of fan sites dedicated in posting proves of their relationship … all in better quality than the pics you took”.

“And why do you think they can keep dating safely for nine years?! That’s because someone in high position ordered us NOT to disturb them!”

“Sunghoon-ssi, my salary, your salary, this office building and all of our crew … we’re all here because we have contracts to keep some names out of the spotlight!”

“So please make yourself useful and find something for real instead of following these two! Go get the list of ‘don’t touch celebrities’ from Eunji-ssi and stay away from them!” 

Sunghoon could only look at his boss in shock. How is it even possible?! And there was a list?? He had no idea …

“Delete the original files, if we ever get sued for that, I’ll be blaming you!” his boss spat out, “And now go and find me something real!”

As Sunghoon scurried away from his boss’ office, Jinhee took out her phone and typed on a group chat.

Secret ELF Society

Eunhae_Lover: We need to inform the boys to be more careful, one of my reporters took good quality pictures of them in a café and a recording of them talking about their relationship.

Eunhae_Lover: I’ve deleted the files and told him to delete the original files, but our boys need to stop meeting in public like this.

ForeverEunhae123: Oh no! Can you trust your reporter not to post the files?

Eunhae_Lover: I will deal with him but please someone should warn them.

Whitelove_Haehyuk: I think we should tell @Eunhae2Love she works at SM

Fishy_Hae: Please make sure the files were deleted! We need to support eunhae and not let them being exposed!

Eunhae_Lover: Don’t worry, I will make sure of that!

THE END

Notes: I started the story a couple of days a go because I was inspired by Dispatch revealing scandals of celebrities, but then while I was working on it, suddenly I heard about Hyuk deactivated his IG account. 

Like most ELF and especially Eunhyuk’s fans, I was sad. Not only because we won’t be able to see his posts anymore but I also feel like he’s somehow under stress. I saw the fan wars and people targeting Super Junior saying nasty things about them, what if they read about those things? They’ve been working hard for the past 15 years and sacrificing their personal lives, how could people be so cruel to them?

And lastly (this might just be me) I feel like Hyuk has been more mellow in 2020? I don’t know, I just got that feeling … 

Anyways … I hope Hyuk is not in trouble and he’ll bounce back into his old cheerful self! And for my readers who are still reading until this last lines … Thank you for reading~!


	9. Alien; Origin/ tentacle monster X hyuk, haehyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuk was caught by a tentacle alien at the lab, after the rape, he seemed like he was not the same person as he used to be ...

Title: Alien; Origin  
Pairing: Tentacle monster X Hyuk, haehyuk  
Kink: bareback, tentacle sex, alien  
Warning: dubious-con, tentacle rape

Hyukjae tried to escape, but his effort failed as more tentacles coiled around his limbs and torso. The slimy appendage successfully divested him from his clothing with unbelievable ability. The first few tries were clumsy and rough, but the slimy tongue-like appendage were getting better at what they were doing.

“Let me go!” Hyukjae struggled against the vines, it only made them wrapped around him tighter, when he tried to open his mouth to scream, a tentacle invaded his mouth, filling his throat, searching. Hyukjae almost gagged, it felt strange, as if he was giving head to a strange long cock. The tentacle was long and hard, slick as an eel and tasted strange.

Hyukjae knew it was a mistake to come to the Lab alone at this time of night, he should have checked what kind of alien monster those freaks were testing on before agreeing to check the charts. Now he only hoped that Shindong would check on him when he’s not returning after an hour.

When Hyukjae was busy with the tentacle on his mouth, more tentacles invaded his body. They acted like tongues, licking and tasting his skin, leaving green saliva like liquid on Hyukjae’s skin. The rest of the long vines coiled around him tightly and soon Hyukjae was suspended in the air, limbs pulled apart, leaving his body free for the alien monster to explore.

“Aaah ... Ngg ...” Hyukjae moaned as he felt a blunt tip touched his opening. The tentacle on his mouth left him suddenly, causing Hyukjae to choke. However, his relief was short-lived, Hyukjae panicked when he felt the blunt hardness pressed against his opening once again, testing or measuring if it could go in through the opening.

“No...! Not there ... aah ... Noo!” Hyukjae’s scream was cut as a thinner vine wrapped around his tongue, pulling him in an act so similar to sucking, “Nnnngh ... Nnnnnh ...” Hyukjae whimpered.

The tentacles continued to ravage his body, his legs were spread wider and suddenly a tongue-like tip pressed against Hyukjae’s tight opening, another one thinner vine wrapped around Hyukjae’s member and started to tightening and loosening, mimicking the way he would masturbate himself. To Hyukjae’s horror, his body responded to the stimulation and he felt himself growing harder.

Hyukjae released a groan, the tongue like-appendage was licking his hole, lubricating and eventually forcing itself into him. At one point, the tentacle succeeded and Hyukjae felt it was sliding into him, the slimy length did not hurt him as much as he expected, it felt really strange, unlike his lovers in the past, the tentacle was long and thin, and it reached the places Hyukjae never knew could be reached by anything.

With the green tongue lapping, playing with the little nub that intensified his pleasure deep inside, Hyukjae started to feel light headed. It was really weird, it felt like something was licking and tickling his insides. Hyukjae could feel his organ was hardening rapidly. With each pull the vines wrapped around his member, Hyukjae could feel himself getting close to release.

“H-hyaaaa .... aaaah ...” Hyukjae almost screamed when another tentacle, this time larger and thicker, pressed into him. The head was almost as big as a cock and it was wet and veiny. It slid into him slowly and Hyukjae could feel it inside him, slowly creeping into his bowel.

The phallic appendage slowly pulled out of Hyukjae, only to push in again, the smaller vine continued to tease his insides, intensifying the pleasure. The speed increased after a while and Hyukjae ended up moaning in pleasure, his organ weeping and ready for release.

“Uuugh ...” Hyukjae’s body finally tightened, his insides contracted heavily as he reached orgasm. The tentacle wrapped around his member didn’t stop and milked him until his organ finished ejaculating. By the end of his orgasm, Hyukjae was hanging lifelessly, supported by the vines, but they were not done, the two tentacles inside him were growing thicker and continued to piston into him faster until they erupted thick green liquid inside Hyukjae’s rectum.

The intensity of their release was so hard, Hyukjae thought he could have vomited. Their green cum filled Hyukjae’s stomach, some of them even dripped out of Hyukjae’s body and pooled on the floor.

After releasing it’s seeds, the alien lowered Hyukjae’s limp body to the floor. The vines extracted themselves and quietly disappeared through the ventilator on the ceiling, leaving Hyukjae laying helpless and naked, only covered with its thick green seed and his own cum.

The sound of the alarm blaring through the lab was the only thing heard in the room.  
*  
Dr Lee Donghae checked the vitals of the patient and typed something on his tablet. He had been experimenting and studying the alien life form since the government found it three months a go, and it never reacted. Subject X-29 just stayed dormant and never showed any reaction towards anything.

Until last night it attacked, no … sexually assaulted would probably be the better words, a worker coming to get some files. How X-29 managed to get out of its container was still a mystery for Donghae and other scientists. As soon as the alarm went off, they came to the spot and found X-29 just outside the lab, Donghae was assigned to take care of the victim, he spent the whole night running forensic report about the victim and cleaning him up.

Thinking about the victim made Donghae’s face heated a little. He didn’t consider himself as a homosexual, but Lee Hyukjae, the victim, was extremely attractive. He could still remember how soft Hyukjae’s snow white skin when he cleaned the alien’s green slime from Hyukjae’s body. 

To make matters worse for Donghae, his job required him to check on Hyukjae’s mouth and anus, from where the alien seemed to have taken interest and violated. They found Hyukjae’s semen on the floor and on his body, so at least the experience was at least pleasurable for Hyukjae.

Looking at Hyukjae’s sleeping face, Donghae sighed. He shouldn’t think of the victim like that!

And then flashes of Hyukjae’s reddened hole flashed before his eyes, when Donghae was done cleaning Hyukjae’s insides from the alien’s cum, Hyukjae’s rim was puffy and a little swollen. 

How would Hyukjae feels like when Donghae fucks him? Donghae wondered.

The CCTV didn’t get a clear look on Hyukjae’s face as X-29 fucked him, so Donghae could only imagine.

Donghae sighed, that was highly unprofessional of him to think of the victim like that! 

His phone vibrated, signaling a call from his boss, so Donghae tucked the blanket higher on Hyukjae’s body and left the room to pick up the phone.

Professor Kim asked him about Hyukjae’s progress, he informed Donghae that X-29 seemed to be withering, somehow the alien life form was dying. The team working in the lab was still trying to find out what was wrong with it.

“… and don’t you think it’s strange? We have tried months to engage X-29 with so many Earth life form and it didn’t respond, and when this guy came in late at night, it just suddenly escaped from it’s container”.

Donghae scratched his head, to be honest, he’d been asking the same question. There had to be something with Hyukjae that made the alien life form took interest on him.

“I have run a background check on Lee Hyukjae, there’s nothing unusual about him, I have all his vitals checked, he seems like a normal guy”, Donghae replied, “His general blood work came out normal, but I’m still waiting for a more detailed result”.

“What did X-29 want from him anyways?”

Donghae didn’t know how to put it together in a nicer way, so he bluntly said, “I think that thing raped the victim, X-29 saw Hyukjae as a potential mate or something”.

Professor Kim went silent.

“I better check on him before my shift ends”, Donghae finally said, “I’ll give you my report tomorrow morning”.

After saying goodbye, Donghae hung up the phone and went back to Hyukjae’s room.

To his surprise, Hyukjae was sitting on his bed, a playful smile on his face as he saw Donghae entered the room.

“Hello Doctor”, Hyukjae greeted him, “Thank you for taking good care of me”.

As Donghae approached the other man, he could smell something sweet coming from Hyukjae, it was very faint and not unpleasant, but Donghae didn’t remember to smell it when he was there earlier.

“You don’t need to thank me … I was … just … doing my job”, Donghae’s reflexes suddenly became very slow, what was going on?

“Well I have to thank you personally Doctor”, Hyukjae’s smile widened.

Donghae gulped, Hyukjae’s hospital gown fell from one shoulder, showing his soft skin and as he pulled up his leg, Donghae could see his naked thigh.

In an instant, Hyukjae had the doctor pinned on the bed, Donghae didn’t even get the chance to think as Hyukjae was suddenly straddling him and purred sexily.

“You’ve seen and touched Doctor, don’t you want to have a taste?” he licked Donghae’s ear and grinned naughtily.

Donghae had to admit that he had poor self control, but then again, today his self control seemed to be flying out of the window. With Hyukjae’s provocative suggestion, he could not hold himself anymore.

Their kiss was sloppy and heated, Hyukjae sucked his tongue hotly, inviting Donghae to dominate him. Donghae’s hands roamed all over Hyukjae’s body, pulling the flimsy hospital gown off. The sweet scent got thicker, clouding Donghae’s mind.

The patient let out a mewl as Donghae’s fingers pinched his hardening nipples, rubbing his naked lower body on Donghae’s leg shamelessly. Their position reversed, now Hyukjae was the one moaning and panting under him. 

Hyukjae was fully naked and sprawled on the single bed, his organ was fully erect, while Donghae was still dressed, he leaned back and lowered his pants, when he realized something.

“We need lube”.

Hyukjae shook his head and opened his legs, presenting Donghae with his pink hole, now slick with gel-like substance.

“Did you lube yourself?” Donghae couldn’t believe it, he touched the wrinkled orifice, it was tight and pink, how did Hyukjae heal that fast?

“Hurry up Doctor … I feel so itchy inside”, Hyukjae spread his legs wider and brought a finger to rub on his hole, spreading more of the lubrication around. He bit his lower lip sensually, his eyes were focused on Donghae’s and as he pushed his index finger into his hole, he let out a small purr. 

Donghae’s mind short circuited.

Hyukjae brought his free hand to play with his hard nipple, while his other hand fingered himself with a single finger.

“Ah … I can’t scratch it … too deep”, Hyukjae moaned, “Need your help Doctor …”

That was the hottest thing Donghae ever seen in his life.

Without thinking, Donghae lowered his pants and lined his engorged erection straight into Hyukjae’s hungry hole. 

Hyukjae’s ring of muscles welcomed him, pulling him deeper into the hot velvety channel. Hyukjae’s moans escalated as Donghae began to thrust, his hands wrapped around Donghae’s bigger body.

Donghae had never felt anything like it before, he fucked Hyukjae brutally, his member kept thrusting into Hyukjae with such intensity that normally would be painful, but Hyukjae kept begging for more, harder and deeper.

Hyukjae’s rectum was hot and pulsating around his sensitive organ, despite his brutal thrusts, Hyukjae’s insides was getting slicker. Just like a woman’s vagina …

Suddenly Hyukjae’s body tightened and his limbs locked around Donghae’s body even more, Hyukjae threw his head back and with a gasp, he reached his orgasm.

Donghae kept fucking Hyukjae throughout his orgasm, Hyukjae’s channel pulsating harder on Donghae’s member, sending Donghae into his own bliss.

Hyukjae didn’t even let him go, encouraging Donghae to spill his seed inside. 

The doctor never came so hard in his life, a small voice at the back of his head reminded him that he shouldn’t do this, but the euphoria of the best orgasm in his life made him ignorant. Hyukjae’s body shuddered at the feeling of being filled by Donghae’s hot come.

That was the only thing Donghae could remember as after that he fell asleep.  
*  
Donghae woke up a little while before sunrise, he found his pants were zipped up and he was laying alone on the patient’s bed. 

No signs of Hyukjae.

An hour later, he found out that X-29 victim, Lee Hyukjae, had escaped the facility using his ID.

X-29 had withered completely with no signs of life. In short, the alien had died.

Another shock arrived when Hyukjae’s detailed blood tests arrived.

“… the victim showed signs similar to a cat in estrus”.

“What are you saying Dr Shin?” Donghae cut his colleague impatiently. He knew what that meant but he wanted a simpler explanation.

“In short … he’s in heat Dr Lee”.

“Fuck”.

“We need to find him and ring him back to the facility …”

“Damn well we do!” Donghae stood up, he took his keys and coat, “Tell me his address and hit me up with the head of security!”

Donghae was half way out to get his car when Dr Kim’s number flashed on his phone, following the ringtone.

“Dr Lee Donghae! Did you have sex with the victim?!!”

THE END

Notes:  
Okay this is something fun for the day! It’s actually a short drabble I made a long time a go and I thought why not add some spice in it.

So X-29 raped Hyuk in a research facility but the alien turned out to be merging with him (or infecting him or whatever) and got him in heat. Of course who would be a better candidate to fix the problem than one Dr Lee Donghae? So now we got an alien hybrid pregnant with Donghae’s child loose somewhere in the city.

So sorry for the lack of proper scientific terms! I did this in a hurry! Good? Bad? Send me some love!

Okay, I’m off to write Acadia now~ I kinda neglected the story for a while now …


	10. Canary/ Haehyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HyukJae knew DongHae only did it to humiliate him, to show how much he was in charge and HyukJae was nothing but a slave or a toy to DongHae’s crooked mind. Although he wanted to protest, HyukJae obeyed the command. He reached to his back and spread his butt cheeks wide, showing the little puckering hole, exposing his whole self to the man who claimed to own him.

Title: Canary  
Pairing: haehyuk, other male characters/ hyuk  
Kink: rough sex  
Warning: non-consent, rape, blackmail, sadistic Donghae

“Aaah ... hmmff ... !”

“Work that mouth bitch, I know you want this!” the man slapped HyukJae to make him suck better.

“Hmmff!” HyukJae had no choice but to take the organ into his mouth.

“Look at this, he’s sucking my fingers in!” another man exclaimed.

HyukJae groaned as the fingers probed deeper into his hole. The vibration sent through his throat sent the man who was fucking his mouth to come undone. HyukJae almost choked on the large amount of come spilling into his throath.

If only DongHae hadn’t used him that rough before ...

“Lick it up bitch!” the man made HyukJae cleaned his spent organ.

HyukJae was not even done when the long finger inside him was crooked, pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. HyukJae gave a low cry, his abused member wept harder.

“You wanna get fucked, bitch?” the man on his back sneered.

Another man came and put his hand on HyukJae’s bounded organ, playing with the trapped erection and made HyukJae shuddered.

“You should make DongHae-sshi angry more often”, the man said, “That way we get to taste you regularly!”

“Look, he’s trying to pull my fingers deeper into his hole”, the man on his back commented, “What a slut ...”

HyukJae groaned harder, they made him to kneel on the table, one of them played with his ass, fucking him with two fingers, the other guy toyed with his trapped erection, the one who he just gave a blow job approached him and gave a smirk, before clipping a pair of clamps to his hard nipples.

“Fuck!”

“Of course bitch!” the man on his side licked HyukJae’s cheek, “We’ll do that in a minute!”

HyukJae turned to his side and saw DongHae was sitting smugly on the chair, watching them taking turn on him as if it was just an interesting TV show.

HyukJae had never thought his life would take such drastic turn. He was just a normal university student. He got a scholarship to one of the best university in Seoul, however, one day Lee DongHae decided to make HyukJae as another one of his conquer.

Lee DongHae was the son of the main sponsor of the University. He could do whatever he wanted to and got away with everything. Using HyukJae’s scholarship, he blackmailed HyukJae into doing a lot of preserve things last year. HyukJae was not even gay, he was just a simple guy, he never thought about having sex with another man, but he had to unless he wanted to be expelled from school.

And so that was how HyukJae had to serve DongHae as his personal sex toy for a semester. DongHae made him to do all the things he never imagined ever existed, if sex with DongHae was bad enough, DongHae made sure that HyukJae would beg and asked to be fucked.

After one semester, DongHae seemed to lose interest on HyukJae. Although HyukJae was traumatized and humiliated by the things DongHae made him do, he had no choice but to keep going to school.

After six months of no signs of DongHae, HyukJae was finally felt relief. Rumors said that DongHae went to Europe to continue his studies.

However, when HyukJae was finally moving on and gathered his courage to date HyoYeon, his nightmare returned. DongHae came back.

He wasn’t too happy to witness HyukJae together with HyoYeon, holding hands shyly at the cafetaria. He said nothing but HyukJae saw the anger flashing in his eyes.

The next few days were filled with HyukJae’s worries, what if DongHae hurt her? He would never let that to happen!

And today suddenly he was called to an empty class room. DongHae was waiting for him.

He was not alone, he got four of his so-called-friends with him and HyukJae knew that meant trouble.

DongHae said nothing, but the four bullies took no time in cornering HyukJae and it only took five minutes for them to undress HyukJae and molested him in front of DongHae’s eyes.

“Why don’t you beg us to fuck you”, one of the guy said, “Beg us and we’ll fuck you really good!”

“No way!” HyukJae glared.

“Or we can just call your pretty little girlfriend up here and fuck her instead”, the other guy smirked, “How would you like that? We can still fuck you afterwards!”

“Leave her out of this!” HyukJae panicked, he looked at DongHae, how come DongHae looked so damn cool about this?!

“... and probably we’ll let you have a go with her after we’re done”, the guy continued.

DongHae’s right hand fished for HyukJae’s cell phone from the bag, “Look who’s been calling ... it’s cute HyoYeon wanting to know where her Romeo is at!”

Having no choice, HyukJae finally surrendered, “Please fuck me”.

“What’s that?” the guy laughed, “You should do better than that slut!”

HyukJae swallowed, being fucked by DongHae was one thing, but being forced to beg four guys to fuck him was another thing. But what choice did he have? He wouldn’t let them touch HyoYeon ...

“Please ...! Fuck my ass!”

With DongHae, he would humiliate HyukJae further and make HyukJae to beg like a slut in heat, however, these four were not DongHae, and they were quite happy with that.

A hot blunt object was suddenly pressed against HyukJae’s exposed anus.

“Aaah!” HyukJae gave a choked whimper as the head went inside his tight opening.

“Damn! He’s so tight!” the first guy who fucked him commented, “He’s sucking me in!”

The first guy fucked him with no interest of HyukJae’s pleasure, this brought relief to HyukJae, at least he wouldn’t come with such brutal fucking!

The guy didn’t last long, he spilled hot come inside HyukJae’s rectum as he moaned obscene insults to HyukJae.

“He’s yours man”, the guy pulled out of HyukJae’s body.

“Damn, look at how tight he is!” another guy spread HyukJae’s butt cheeks and teased HyukJae’s pink opening, trying to clench tightly in reflex.

HyukJae was whimpering, the guy began to rub HyukJae’s opening with his hard member, unlike the first guy, this one was tearing away the bondage around HyukJae’s organ.

Unlike the first guy, this man was pushing his member slowly into HyukJae’s hole, making sure that HyukJae could feel every inch of his cock sinking deeper into HyukJae’s warmth. The first guy’s semen acted like a kind of lubricant so the penetration was not as painful as the first, however, HyukJae blushed in embarrassment as he felt his arousal began to stir harder at the treatment.

“Hey boss, can I make him come?” the guy asked DongHae.

DongHae’s small nod was enough of a permission, the guy wrapped his hand around HyukJae’s burning shaft and began to fuck HyukJae slowly.

“Damn, you’re so good! You’re clamping harder into my cock! That’s right, keep that up, bitch!”

HyukJae was totally defeated, his cheeks red in shame, not only he was being raped by DongHae’s order, he was enjoying it.

“You’re leaking now, what a slut ...”

“Ah ...! Ah, nng ... no ... hmmff ...!” HyukJae bit his lips, not wanting more obscene sounds to escape his mouth. The guy was fucking him so hard, he knew what he was doing and he was hitting straight to HyukJae’s prostrate.

“You wanna come bitch? You’re dripping precome all over like a dog in heat!”

“Uwah ...!”

HyukJae could not hold it any longer and reached his ejaculation. His rapist was not far behind, with a grunt, he emptied himself inside HyukJae’s hot channel.

HyukJae was still panting hard when his second rapist pulled out of his swollen hole. DongHae gave a small signal and they backed off.

DongHae took HyukJae’s chin so he was looking straight into HyukJae’s face.

“You know what happens when you disobey me, Hyukkie?” he sneered cruelly, “I can take away everything you have, and do everything you’ll never think of”.

“You belong to me, remember that or the next time the punishment is going to be harder”.

HyukJae could not even think of anything worse than being gang banged and humiliated like this, he nodded.

“You’re going to break up with that girl and you will come to my place tomorrow night”, DongHae said before leaving HyukJae in the empty class room alone.

As soon as the door was slammed shut, HyukJae cried.

He put his clothes on slowly, wincing and groaning everytime his muscles protested. He went home limping, using the back door and mumbled that he was not feeling good so his mom wouldn’t ask anything. He took a long shower, trying to scrub the memory with scalding hot water but didn’t succeeded. That night he called HyoYeon.

It would be better if she was angry at the cold break up news, HyukJae knew he deserved to be hated, but HyoYeon cried and HyukJae’s heart bled at hearing her sobs.

He tried to sound as cold as he could, ending the conversation and hang up the phone. His body ached all over but his heart ached more.

The next morning, HyukJae found that his body ached even more. He stayed in bed and the day passed so fast. The night came and HyukJae knew he should see DongHae.

He took longer time to get to DongHae’s house since he could still feel the pain in his ass, HyukJae hoped the journey would be longer, because he wasn’t ready to see DongHae.

A butler came and opened the door for him as he pushed the door bell to DongHae’s family’s mansion. HyukJae was familiar with this place and the maids and butler knew about him, they let him in and took him upstairs with no question.

DongHae was waiting for him. Looking fresh and handsome as usual, wearing a smart LV bath robe.

“Thank you SungJin, you may leave”, DongHae said to the butler.

Now they were alone in the room, DongHae eyed his prey with interest, HyukJae knew he still wanted to punish HyukJae for the 1001 unbelievable reasons HyukJae could not understand.

“Did you break up with your little girlfriend?” he asked HyukJae.

“Y-yes”, HyukJae replied hoarsely.

“Good”, DongHae smirked, “You don’t belong to anyone but me, understand?”

HyukJae didn’t answer the question, it didn’t matter for DongHae though, he sat on the bed, enjoying HyukJae’s uncomfortably standing in the middle of the room.

“Strip”.

HyukJae’s face blushed at the order.

“Do I have to repeat that?”

HyukJae shook his head and slowly did as he was told. He unbuttoned his shirt, taking off the shirt and the wife beater underneath, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, letting them drop on the floor. Gingerly, he stepped away from them and lowered his boxer.

There.

“Bend over the table and show me your hole”.

HyukJae knew DongHae only did it to humiliate him, to show how much he was in charge and HyukJae was nothing but a slave or a toy to DongHae’s crooked mind. Although he wanted to protest, HyukJae obeyed the command. He reached to his back and spread his butt cheeks wide, showing the little puckering hole, exposing his whole self to the man who claimed to own him.

Cold fingers traced his slightly swollen opening, HyukJae let out an involuntary moan.

“How do you feel?”

“Sore”, HyukJae answered.

“Here?” the finger lingered around the puckered hole, slightly teasing the sore area.

“Yes”, HyukJae gasped.

“Have you learned your lessons? Or should I punish you some more?” a tongue licked the shell of HyukJae’s ear, HyukJae shuddered. A long finger pushed into the hot channel and HyukJae whimpered, he was not ready for this. The finger crooked as DongHae waited for HyukJae’s answer, causing HyukJae to cry out.

“Yes! Yes I’ve learned my lessons!”

“Good”, he could feel DongHae’s evil smirk without even looking back. The finger withdrawed and HyukJae sighed in relief.

DongHae’s cool fingers kneaded HyukJae’s skin, feeling HyukJae’s shoulders, travelling to HyukJae’s back and front, feeling HyukJae’s chest and circling over HyukJae’s pert nipples, he pinched the twin nubs before going lower to HyukJae’s waist, before cupping HyukJae’s member, toying briefly, and went to molest HyukJae’s ass and thighs.

“You’re still as good as I remember”, DongHae kissed HyukJae’s neck.

He led HyukJae to the bed, revealing his heated member, already half hard from playing with HyukJae’s body.

“Suck”, he ordered, pushing HyukJae’s head to meet his organ.

HyukJae understood the command, he automatically kneeled and lowered his mouth to DongHae’s cock.

The moment HyukJae’s hot mouth engulfed the shaft, HyukJae could feel it jumped. Learning from experience, HyukJae hollowed his cheeks and took the shaft deeper into his throat.

DongHae’s fingers tangled on HyukJae’s head, massaging HyukJae’s scalp and urging him to work harder on the hard rod. HyukJae was deep throathing the hard member, using his tongue to lick the base and moved his head to take more of DongHae’s engorged arousal.

“That’s enough”, DongHae pulled HyukJae off his member.

He pulled HyukJae to his lap for a kiss, HyukJae hated kissing DongHae more than anything DongHae made him do. He could just give his body to DongHae but kissing was much more intimate, and he had no love for the man.

However, saying no to DongHae was not going to be easy.

DongHae’s kiss was savage and dominating, HyukJae knew he could never kiss anyone like that.

As the kiss ended, HyukJae was breathless.

DongHae proceeded by kissing HyukJae’s neck, biting lightly the white skin, and licking the column on HyukJae’s neck. He continued to scatter kisses and bites on HyukJae’s chest, fingers pinching HyukJae’s sensitive nipples, followed by his hot mouth.

“Nnngh!” HyukJae’s back arched unconsciously as DongHae sucked the protruding nub.

DongHae’s sinful mouth continued to draw moans from HyukJae’s plump lips by attacking his weak spots, HyukJae’s moans escalated, he arched his back and his fingers grabbed the sheets to anchor himself from the pleasure he was feeling.

DongHae wrapped his fingers around HyukJae’s growing arousal, he began to massage the warm member, slowly at first and gradually picking his pace. HyukJae let out another moan and his hips buckled in instant. As much as his mind hated DongHae for manipulating his body like this, his body had learned to obey DongHae’s touch.

“You like that, don’t you?” DongHae whispered lowly on HyukJae’s ear, “No woman can ever please you, no one else could make you come, no man could claim you because you’re mine!”

“Hnggg!” HyukJae moaned as DongHae palmed his erection faster.

DongHae placed his own member against HyukJae’s and started to rub them together, HyukJae arched his back again, groaning and panting harder at the feeling of the familiar shaft.

“No one can bring you pleasure but me!” with that, DongHae twisted HyukJae’s erect nipples cruelly, he took HyukJae’s mouth into another kiss, swallowing HyukJae’s whimpers.

HyukJae’s body was getting hotter, the fire that he stored hidden inside his body for months had erupted, turning him into the same slutty whore DongHae trained months a go, willing to do anything in exchange of pleasure.

“Ah ... pl-please ...” HyukJae moaned.

“That’s right, who owns you Hyukkie?” DongHae’s smirk widened.

“Y-you ... DongHae-sshi ... I belong to you ...” HyukJae panted sexily.

“Now up!” DongHae ordered.

HyukJae was made to stand on his four, spreading his legs to reveal his pink opening to DongHae’s eyes. HyukJae felt cool lube was dripped on his swollen entrance, followed by DongHae’s fingers coaxing his sore ring of muscles to open up. He tried to relax his muscles as much as he could, knowing that his body would protest much if he doesn’t.

“Haaa ...ngggh!” HyukJae moaned harder at the feeling of more lube filling his heated opening, the thick cool liquid filling his tight tunnel and to HyukJae’s surprise, the feeling only made him harder.

“Come here and show me how much you want this”, DongHae laid back on the bed, on top of the soft pillows, stroking his own engorged shaft, slick with lube and precome.

Slowly, HyukJae crawled to DongHae’s lap, steadying the thick rod that was DongHae’s arousal with one hand and his other hand spreading his ass cheeks, slowly rubbing the head of DongHae’s member against his slick hole, before pushing the organ into his prepared hole.

“Oooh ...” HyukJae gasped as the head was pushed into his tight orifice.

He lowered himself, letting the pulsating shaft penetrated his anal opening deeper. His own member jumped into a deeper state of arousal at the feeling of being filled.

Suddenly DongHae pushed his hips upward, causing his member to ram deeper into HyukJae, he pushed HyukJae down to make HyukJae takes the penetration deeper.

“Aaah ... T-too much ... ah ... Hae-sshi ... “

“What a liar”, DongHae said, “You’re leaking so hard down here”, he rubbed the head of HyukJae’s organ, spilling pre come steadily.

“No ... you’re wrong ...” HyukJae gasped.

DongHae took HyukJae’s hand and led it to stroke the weeping erection, he made HyukJae to bounce on his lap and soon HyukJae was fucking himself on DongHae’s lap, whorish moans and pants escaped his plump lips everytime DongHae’s organ hit the pleasure spot hidden inside him.

DongHae smirked to himself, although he was considered as a sadistic and selfish guy, he didn’t care. He couldn’t let HyukJae go, HyukJae was extremely sensual and he had never met anyone who could turn him this much before. HyukJae’s slick body was bouncing steadily on DongHae’s lap, the view was erotic, furiously rubbing his own member with that dreamy look on his face, DongHae decided, nothing would take HyukJae away from him.

“Ah ... haaah ... H-Hae-sshi ... I’m ah ... cl-close ...”

“Oh, are you?” DongHae could feel the sweet hole was spasming deliciously against his hot rod.

“Y-Yes! Ah ... H-Hae ... pl-please ... I want to ...! Ah! I want to come!”

HyukJae was such a good boy, he knew not to upset DongHae by coming without DongHae’s permission.

“Tell me who do you belong to?”

“H-Hae ... ah ... I belong to you ...!”

And with a strangled cry, HyukJae’s member exploded, spurting white come all over his body and DongHae’s lap.

Not even waiting for HyukJae to recover, DongHae pushed the smaller man to the bed and reversed their position. With this position he could fuck HyukJae harder.

HyukJae could only let out small whimpers as DongHae stabbed him deeper and deeper with each thrust, DongHae’s hard organ was stirring his insides, attacking his bundle of nerves, and sending his sparkles of white to his eyes.

DongHae’s thrusts became more and more urgent, he took HyukJae’s mouth into a deep kiss, before he reached his peak, emptying his load inside HyukJae’s body.

Thirty minutes later, HyukJae was laying on DongHae’s side. DongHae’s idle fingers were toying with HyukJae’s erect nipples, he knew how sensitive HyukJae’s nipples were and took it to his advantage. HyukJae’s member was half hard, DongHae liked to keep his control on HyukJae like that and HyukJae hated it.

“I don’t want you to flirt with anybody”, DongHae told HyukJae.

“Yes ... I won’t”, HyukJae replied.

“I know you’ll be a good boy”, DongHae smiled, kissing HyukJae’s cheek, “I have a present for you, why don’t you get it? It’s on the top drawer”.

HyukJae knew that DongHae’s presents wouldn’t be something he would like, but he followed the order. His muscles protested as he tried to move, so he crawled to the end of the bed to reach for the chest of drawers across the room.

He found a red velvet box with an engraving of a famous jeweller on the top lid.

“Come here and open it”.

HyukJae opened the box obediently, inside he found a silvery necklace with a diamond studded tag.

Property Of Lee DongHae.

HyukJae gulped.

“It’s platinum, you’ll look good in it”, DongHae said, “Do you like it?”

Tears pricked HyukJae’s eyes, what was DongHae thinking?

“Please don’t make me wear this”, HyukJae begged softly.

“Don’t you belong to me?” DongHae’s tone was cold and dangerously close to displeasure.

“Y-yes ... but ...”

“Didn’t you promise that you’ll only serve me?”

“Y-yes ... b-but ...”

“Then you have to wear it”.

HyukJae bowed his head, there goes the last stitch of his pride and freedom...

DongHae took the necklace from HyukJae’s shaky hands and clasped it on HyukJae’s neck.

“You look beautiful”, he said, satisfied.

Tears fell from HyukJae’s eyes.

“What do you say when you get a present?”

HyukJae bit his lower lip to stop a sob from escaping, “T-thank you”, he said hoarsely, “It’s lovely...”

DongHae made HyukJae to sit with him on the bed again, gathering HyukJae’s body close, he kissed HyukJae’s eyelids, “I’ll be working with my father’s company in London next month and continue my studies there, I’m here to take care of the academic papers”, he held HyukJae closer, “I want you to come to London with me, you’ll have two months to prepare yourself, I will arrange for your scholarship to be upgraded into International Education Sponsorship”.

HyukJae listened to the plan with heavy heart, DongHae had done it, taking him away from everything he loved and isolating him to a new place where he would know no one but DongHae.

“You’re going to like London, Hyukkie ... and I’m sure a change of scenery would be good for you”.

“You can’t do this!” HyukJae protested meekly, “I –I haven’t agreed to this!”

“Why would you not agreeing?”

“My family ... my friends ... and ... and ... my life here ...!”

DongHae kissed HyukJae’s lips to silence him, “Of course your family would be happy for you, not only you succeeded in getting a priceless sponsorship, you’ll be continuing your studies in London! Isn’t that wonderful? And you don’t need friends or life, you belong with me HyukJae”.

HyukJae was screaming inside.

He was completely trapped for life.

He closed his eyes as another fast tears was threathening to fall.

“Are you tired Hyukkie? Why don’t you go to sleep ...”

That was the beginning of life in a golden cage for HyukJae.


End file.
